The Seven Light
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: LAST CHAPTER..akhirnya semua ini berakhir..kau tahu, apa yang lebih indah dan lebih hebat daripada pelangi?..NARUHINA in this chapter.. RnR please :D
1. Chapter 1

Wahh..akhirnya saya bisa masuk di sini juga..

Setelah sekian lama menyiapkan mental...hehehe..

Oia, semuanya salam kenal..

Saya anak baru di sini..

Kalian boleh panggil saya **Tania** atau **Aris** juga boleh..

Saya ini penggemar berat Naruto...hehehe..

Udah ah, dari pada banyak ngomong, mending langsung baca aja cerita pertama saya..

Maaf, kalau ada kesalahan, karena itu mohon bantuannya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dengan karakter-karakternya milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**The Seven Light milik saya aka Tania Namikaze**

**(AU, sedikit OOC, mungkin ada typo, dll)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah setahun menghilang, The Seven Light akhirnya kembali. Organisasi yang berisikan tujuh orang berbakat dengan satu pemimpin itu mulai melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak jelas tujuannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada organisasi ini jika salah satu anggotanya mulai berpikirann untuk melenyapkan organisasi tersebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Suasana pagi itu memang masih tampak tenang walau sang surya sudah menampakkan keagungannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Banyak sekali flora dan fauna yang menyambut keadaan di pagi itu dengan memperlihatkan keindahan diri mereka masing-masing bermaksud agar sang raja siang tidak malu-malu lagi keluar dari singgasananya.

Yah, keadaan pagi ini memang tenang. Tapi, di kediaman Namikaze tidak terjadi hal seperti itu. Rumah keluarga Namikaze ini selalu saja dibuat gaduh oleh anak semata wayang dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya dikatakan Kushina Namikaze.

"Naruto! Sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan di atas? Sudah hampir jam tujuh pagi, apa kamu tidak mau berangkat sekolah?" teriakan Kushina terdengar menggema di rumah yang sangat besar itu dari lantai bawah. Kamar Naruto memang terletak di lantai atas.

"Iya, Ma. Ini juga mau berangkat," jawab Naruto sambil keluar dari kamarnya dan segera ke bawah dengan langkah yang sangat cepat, kalau saja dia tidak ahli, dia bisa saja terjatuh dari tangga yang licin tersebut.

Naruto sudah mengenakan seragam khas Konoha Senior High School. Dasinya dia pasang sedikit longgar dari tempatnya agar menambah kesan bahwa dia bukanlah laki-laki yang _culun_.

"Naruto, hampir setiap pagi kamu membuat keributan di rumah, apa kamu tidak pernah bosan," Minato menatap Naruto sebentar dari meja makan lalu meneruskan kegiatannya untuk membaca koran pagi.

"Maafkan aku, Ma, Pa," Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Sebenarnya kamu melakukan apa di kamarmu?" tanya ibunya sambil berkacak pinggang di depan anaknya itu.

Seketika itu juga, cengiran Naruto berhenti menghiasi wajahnya dan mulai tergantikan oleh senyum yang tidak bisa ditebak, "tadi aku hanya mencari barang-barangku yang sudah tidak pernah kupakai selama setahun belakangan ini."

"Jadi kamu sudah memutuskannya, Naruto?" sekarang wajah Kushina juga dihiasi oleh senyum yang sama persis dengan senyuman Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan mengikuti kalian berdua karena kalian adalah orangtuaku,"

"Keputusanmu itu memang benar, Naruto," kali ini Minato juga memasang sebuah senyum di wajah tampannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. Dah Mama, Papa," Naruto segera keluar dari rumahnya yang bisa dibilang sangat megah ketimbang rumah yang berada di sekitarnya.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Koridor Konoha Senior High School sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang. Ada yang sedang bergosip, itu adalah hal yang wajib bagi para siswi. Ada yang meminjam pekerjaan rumah temannya, sesuatu hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh siswa-siswi pemalas. Ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang hanya berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati udara pagi. Hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang pagi itu sedang membaca buku.

"Pagi ini membosankan sekali, tidak ada sesuatu hal yang menarik, huoamm," celoteh seorang anak kelas 11-E yang bernama Shikamaru Nara. Dia sekarang sedang berada di kelasnya sambil membenamkan kepalanya di atas mejanya.

"Teman-teman, aku punya kabar baru," teriak Ino Yamanaka, salah satu biang gosip di sekolah itu.

"Wei Ino. Pagi-pagi gini, kau sudah buat ribut," balas Kiba tidak kalah keras dari Ino.

"Yang penting, kalian semua harus mendengarkan aku. Mengerti?" lanjut Ino sambil berdiri di depan kelas. Membuat Shikamaru terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar kegaduhan di kelasnya itu.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi hah?" tanya Sakura, salah satu siswi di kelas itu.

Ino hanya mengangguk, raut mukanya mulai menampakkan raut muka cemas, takut sekaligus khawatir. "Dua hari yang lalu ada buronan yang kabur dari penjara, kan?"

"Iya, memang ada. Kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Deidara, kan?" jawab Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentang yang selalu menemaninya ke mana saja.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan orang yang bernama Deidara itu?" tanya Tenten yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Kabarnya tadi malam, dia telas ditemukan dalam keadaan tewas di atas rel kereta api yang berada di Ame sekitar pukul duabelas,"

"Bukannya malah bagus kalau dia meninggal, sehingga masyarakat Konoha tidak perlu lagi was-was akan adanya buronan yang berkeliaran di sekitar mereka, bukan?" celoteh Shino tiba-tiba sementara siswa yang lain hanya bisa menatap Shino dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Pasalnya, anak pecinta segala jenis serangga ini jarang sekali berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu.

"Memang sih, tapi bukan itu inti dari berita ini,"

"Lalu apa?" Tenten semakin dibuat penasaran oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Jadi begini," Ino menarik nafas dulu sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Di atas mayat Deidara ditemukan selembar surat yang bertuliskan seperti ini," lanjutnya sembari mengeluarkan potongan surat kabar dari saku roknya.

"Memangnya di situ tertulis apa? Kau jangan membuatku penasaran, Ino!" Sakura mulai sedikit tertarik.

"Tertulis seperti ini _'Aku telah membunuh orang ini karena kepolisian Konoha telah gagal dalam mengeksekusi penjahat ini sehingga aku terpaksa mengeksekusinya di sini...tertanda...*Blue Light*..' _Begitulah bacaan yang tertera dalam surat itu dan kalian tahu kan apa arti dari semua ini?"

Terlihat hampir semua siswa di kelas itu menelan ludah setelah mendengar berita dari biang gosip di sekolah itu.

"Ja..jadi The Se..seven Li..light itu ma..masih hi..dup," suara Sakura mulai terdengar mirip seperti suara Hinata.

"Ya mungkin saja, tapi itu belum tentu benar. Bagaimana kalau itu hanya sebuah surat yang dibuat oleh orang iseng saja," tanggap Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja dengan satu _earphone ipod_ di telinga kirinya.

"Bukannya kelompok itu dikabarkan sudah ditangkap dan dihukum mati setahun yang lalu," kali ini giliran Kiba yang angkat bicara.

"Itu yang dikatakan oleh kepolisian Konoha, sedangkan kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi setahun yang lalu," Sakura mulai berani bersuara.

"Bisa saja kepolisian Konoha sengaja membohongi kita agar masyarakat tidak khawatir lagi akan keberadaan sebuah organisasi yang tidak jelas tujuannya itu," Tenten juga mulai menganalisa kejadian ini.

"Jadi organisasi itu masih hidup dan sekarang mereka mulai melancarkan aksi mereka lagi?" tanya Ino yang mulai ketakutan.

"I..itu mung..kin sa..saja Ino," jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Kita lihat saja, setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi," Sasuke pun mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

BRAAKK!

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kelas itu dibuka oleh salah seorang siswa dengan cukup keras.

"Naruto, ada apa sih? Baru masuk, sudah bikin kaget. Hampir saja, aku terkena serangan jantung," keluh Ino.

"Ah maaf. Aku pikir aku sudah terlambat. Di koridor tidak ada orang sih," geramnya. "Kalian kenapa? Muka kalian terlihat seperti baju yang belum disetrika," tambah Naruto sembari berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya yang terletak di sebelah kiri tempat duduk Hinata sekaligus terletak di belakang tempat duduk Sasuke. Semua siswa di Konoha Senior High School memang duduk sendiri-sendiri.

"Hanya ada kabar yang sedikit mengejutkan,"

"Kabar apa?" tanya Naruto.

"The Seven Light ternyata masih hidup," lanjut Ino.

"The Sev..seven apa? Aku tidak pernah dengar nama itu. Memangnya itu nama apa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"APA? KAU TIDAK TAHU NAMA ITU?" teriak Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Kiba bebarengan.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Telingaku jadi sakit tahu,"

"Yah, aku heran saja. Apa benar kau tidak tahu apa itu The Seven Light?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala. Walau dia sebenarnya sangat jelas mengetahui apa itu The Seven Light.

'Lagi-lagi, kau berpura-pura menjadi orang bodoh, Dobe,' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

Tenten mulai angkat bicara, "aku beritahu ya, The Seven Light adalah sebuah organisasi di dunia hitam yang tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Organisasi ini memiliki anggota sebanyak tujuh orang sesuai dengan namanya. Dan orang-orang sampai sekarang masih belum mengetahui siapa mereka semua, bahkan detective dari kepolisian Konoha kesulitan menangkap mereka,"

"Ketujuh orang itu selalu memakai jubah dan topeng saat beroperasi sehingga para polisi tidak bisa mengenali mereka, bahkan rambut mereka pun tidak terlihat karena tertutupi jubah. Warna jubah dan topeng mereka sama seperti warna pelangi yaitu, merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu. Aku juga sempat mendengar bahwa mereka bertujuh memiliki pemimpin yang memberi perintah pada mereka semua," lanjut Sakura.

"Mereka mulai beroperasi sejak tiga tahun lalu. Saat itu mereka selalu mencuri permata bersejarah di setiap negara, entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada permata itu. Setiap selesai beroperasi, mereka selalu meninggalkan sebuah surat," tambah Ino.

"Tapi, setahun yang lalu, polisi Konoha memberi kabar bahwa mereka telah berhasil menangkap dan membunuh ketujuh orang tersebut. Aku pikir setelah itu, polisi Konoha akan memberitahukan identitas mereka. Tapi, mereka hanya menutup mulut dan tidak mau berbicara apa-apa. Pada saat itu, aku memang sempat merasa lega. Tapi, setelah kejadian pembunuhan ini, aku menjadi khawatir, khawatir kalau mereka bertujuh masih hidup sampai sekarang," tambah Kiba.

"Dan nama mereka bertujuh adalah Red Light, Orange Light, Yellow Light, Green Light, Blue Light, Indigo Light dan Purple Light," Sakura pun mengakhiri cerita tersebut.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia sudah tertidur di atas mejanya karena mendengar ocehan empat temannya itu.

"NARUTO, KAU MENYEBALKAN," teriak Sakura, Tenten dan Ino kompak.

TEET! TEET!

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengarlah bel Konoha Senior High School yang memberi tanda kepada seluruh siswa untuk segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Spontan, Naruto dan Shikamaru segera bangun dari kegiatan tidur paginya. Pantas saja, sejak tadi Shikamaru tidak ada berbicara, ternyata dia sudah tertidur terlebih dahulu sebelum Ino memberitahukan berita yang dia dapat.

'Kau hebat, Teme!' batin Naruto sambil memandang punggung orang yang duduk di depannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, masuklah seorang guru ke kelas tersebut. Guru yang memiliki rambut berwarna keperakan dengan wajah yang setengahnya ditutupi masker hitam.

"Pagi semua," sapanya.

"Pagi," jawab seluruh siswa dengan nada malas.

"Guru Kakashi kenapa? Tumben masuk kelas tepat waktu?" Kiba merasa aneh dengan gurunya yang satu ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin,"

**Chapter 1 -the end- **

Wah, maaf kalau fanfic saya ini aneh..

Maklum, fanfic pertama saya hehe..

Dan bagi yang sudah membaca, wajib hukumnya untuk me-review yah..

Bocoran untuk chapter 2, akan ada sedikit NaruHina..

Walau gak terlalu romantis..

Bagi penggemar NaruHina..inget baca chapter 2..

_**Salam..**_

_**Tania Namikaze..**_

_**Keep Smile :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hai semua, saya kembali lagi..

Dengan lanjutan cerita The Seven Light..

Saya berharap cerita saya banyak yang suka..hehe..

Udah ah, dari pada banyak ngomong..

Langsung nikmati fanfic saya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dengan karakter-karakternya milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**The Seven Light milik saya aka Tania Namikaze**

**(AU, sedikit OOC, mungkin ada typo, dll)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah setahun menghilang, The Seven Light akhirnya kembali. Organisasi yang berisikan tujuh orang berbakat dengan satu pemimpin itu mulai melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak jelas tujuannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada organisasi ini jika salah satu anggotanya mulai berpikirann untuk melenyapkan organisasi tersebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tenten mulai angkat bicara, "aku beritahu ya, The Seven Light adalah sebuah organisasi di dunia hitam yang tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Organisasi ini memiliki anggota sebanyak tujuh orang sesuai dengan namanya. Dan orang-orang sampai sekarang masih belum mengetahui siapa mereka semua, bahkan detective dari kepolisian Konoha kesulitan menangkap mereka,"**

"**Ketujuh orang itu selalu memakai jubah dan topeng saat beroperasi sehingga para polisi tidak bisa mengenali mereka, bahkan rambut mereka pun tidak terlihat karena tertutupi jubah. Warna jubah dan topeng mereka sama seperti warna pelangi yaitu, merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, dan ungu. Aku juga sempat mendengar bahwa mereka bertujuh memiliki pemimpin yang memberi perintah pada mereka semua," lanjut Sakura.**

"**Mereka mulai beroperasi sejak tiga tahun lalu. Saat itu mereka selalu mencuri permata bersejarah di setiap negara, entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada permata itu. Setiap selesai beroperasi, mereka selalu meninggalkan sebuah surat," tambah Ino.**

"**Tapi, setahun yang lalu, polisi Konoha memberi kabar bahwa mereka telah berhasil menangkap dan membunuh ketujuh orang tersebut. Aku pikir setelah itu, polisi Konoha akan memberitahukan identitas mereka. Tapi, mereka hanya menutup mulut dan tidak mau berbicara apa-apa. Pada saat itu, aku memang sempat merasa lega. Tapi, setelah kejadian pembunuhan ini, aku menjadi khawatir, khawatir kalau mereka bertujuh masih hidup sampai sekarang," tambah Kiba.**

"**Dan nama mereka bertujuh adalah Red Light, Orange Light, Yellow Light, Green Light, Blue Light, Indigo Light dan Purple Light," Sakura pun mengakhiri cerita tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Sang raja siang sekarang sudah berada tepat di atas Konoha dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul duabelas siang. Seluruh siswa Konoha Senior High School sudah banyak yang keluar dari sekolahnya karena sudah waktunya mereka pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Ino, pulang bareng yuk?"

"Maaf Sakura, sekarang aku mau ke toko bunga dulu. Lain kali saja ya," sahut Ino sambil mengambil tasnya dan segera ke luar kelas dengan sangat cepat.

Saat berjalan di koridor, tak sengaja Ino berpapasan dengan Kakashi Hatake. Saat berpapasan mereka berdua berhenti sejenak dan Kakashi membisikan sesuatu kepada Ino.

"Malam ini jam sepuluh, beritahu yang lain," Kakashi segera beranjak dari tempat itu sedangkan Ino meneruskan perjalanannya.

'Dasar! Dia suka sekali memberi pemberitahuan mendadak,' batin Ino. Dia segera mengambil _handphone_ miliknya lalu mengirim pesan kepada enam nama yang terdapat di kontak miliknya. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesan itu sudah sampai kepada enam orang tersebut.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Cih! Merepotkan saja," terdengar keluhan dari seorang anak yang baru saja membaca pesan dari _handphone_nya.

"Kau kenapa Shikamaru?" Chouji merasa aneh dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya ada pesan dari seseorang yang merepotkan," dia segera menghapus pesan yang baru saja dia baca, agar tidak ada orang lain yang membaca pesan tersebut.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!

_Handphone_ milik gadis Hyuuga itu bergetar di dalam tasnya.

'Ada pesan,' batinnya. Dia segera mengambil _handphone_ miliknya dan memencet salah satu tombol. Layar _handphone_ itu segera menampilkan sebuah pesan yang berisi:

_**Nanti malam jam 10, jangan terlambat.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From: P.L.**_

"Ada rapat ya," gumamnya. Jemari-jemari lentiknya sekarang mulai bekerja dengan cepat di atas _keyboard handphone_nya berusaha menghapus pesan yang baru saja dia terima.

"Sudah terhapus,"

Dia segera pergi dari kelasnya dan menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

'Sekarang aku harus pulang pakai apa? Gara-gara Kak Neji ada rapat di kepolisian, aku harus pulang sendiri,' Hinata masih termenung di depan gerbang Konoha Senior High School.

"Lebih baik pulang naik _taxi_,"

"Kenapa pulang naik _taxi_? Gimana kalau aku saja yang mengantarmu sampai rumah, Hinata?" sapa seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Hinata.

"Na..Naruto? Ka..kau be..lum pulang?" wajah Hinata mulai memerah dan bibirnya serasa sangat sulit untuk berbicara.

"Sekarang aku mau pulang. Gimana? Kau mau kan, aku antar pulang? Kebetulan aku sekarang sedang membawa motor,"

"I..iya," sahut Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tunggu di sini ya, aku mau ngambil motor dulu di parkiran," Naruto segera berlari dari tempat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto sudah kembali dengan mengendarai motor _scoopy _hitamnya.

"Hinata, ayo cepat naik,"

Hinata pun menaiki motor tersebut dan duduk di belakang Naruto dengan duduk menyamping karena dia memakai rok.

"Pegangan erat-erat," saran Naruto. Hinata segera memeluk pinggang Naruto dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Naruto dengan wajahnya yang dihiasi semburat merah.

Naruto segera menjalankan motornya dan mulai memasuki jalanan Konoha yang hari ini tidak terlalu panas dan tidak ada kemacetan sehingga Naruto tidak perlu susah-susah mencari jalan pintas.

"Hinata,"

"Ya?"

"Tidak terasa ya, kita sudah bersahabat selama sepuluh tahun. Dan sekarang kau sudah berubah,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya berubah, kau tambah dewasa, pintar, berani dan juga tambah cantik," seketika, kata-kata Naruto membuat wajah Hinata menjadi lebih merah dari yang tadi.

"Kau ter..la..lu me..mujiku, Na..Naruto," sekarang Naruto dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dari kaca spion sepeda motornya.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis jika wajahmu memerah, Hinata,"

"Sudah Naruto, hentikan! Kau jangan menggodaku terus," jawab Hinata sedikit membentak bahkan dia pun melupakan kegagapannya.

"Hahahaha..Hinata, tiba-tiba saja gagapmu hilang ya? Hahaha.."

"Hentikan Naruto,"

Sekarang, keheningan mulai menyergap mereka berudua. Hanya suara kendaraan yang terdengar. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani memulai pembicaraan sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Hinata, soal organisasi Seven Light itu, aku dengar kau memilih bergabung lagi ya?"

"Iya, lagipula sejak organuisasi ini dibentuk, aku memang termasuk salah satu anggotanya, kan? Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" kalau pembicaraan mulai ke arah sini, maka kegagapan Hinata pun akan otomatis menghilang.

"Aku juga kembali bergabung sama seperti yang lain, tidak ada anggota baru," sahutnya. "Hm Hinata, boleh aku tahu apa alasannya kau bergabung kembali?"

"Itu.." kata-kata Hinata terhenti sejenak. Sedangkan Naruto masih dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Itu karena aku ingin menjadi orang yang tidak lemah, aku tidak ingin menjadi Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang selalu saja menangis, Hinata yang selalu saja minta pertolongan kepadamu dan Kak Neji. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Hinata yang seperti itu. Aku ingin berubah. Hanya itu," sahutnya panjang lebar.

"Walau hal itu mengharuskanmu untuk melakukan kejahatan?"

"Aku pikir itu bukanlah tindak kejahatan, kau mengetahui hal itu kan, Naruto. Dulu, kita mencuri permata itu agar para pemerintah negara tidak menggunakannya untuk berfoya-foya, kita mencurinya lalu menggunakannya untuk memberikan penghidupan bagi penduduk-penduduk kurang mampu. Bukannya kau juga menyetujui hal tersebut? Lalu, untuk pembunuhan ini, pasti ketua memiliki alasan tertentu. Aku sangat yakin dan sangat percaya pada ketua,"

Baru kali ini, Naruto kalah berbicara dari seorang perempuan, "aku rasa juga begitu."

"Kau sendiri? Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk bergabung kembali?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Oh itu. Mm..itu karena aku.." Naruto diam sebentar. 'Karena aku dengar kau bergabung kembali dan aku memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung. Itu semua kulakukan agar bisa melindungimu, melindungi gadis yang sejak dulu sangat aku cintai,' sahut Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto? Kenapa kau diam? Lalu alasanmu apa?" sontak, pertanyaan Hinata membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya.

"Ah i..iya Hinata, maaf. Tadi aku melamun. Alasanku.." Naruto lagi-lagi terdiam. "Hinata, kita sudah sampai di depan rumahmu," Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto memberhentikan motornya tepat di depan sebuah mansion bergaya Jepang-Eropa yang tidak kalah mewah dengan rumahnya sendiri. Hinata segera turun dari motor Naruto.

"Soal pertanyaan yang tadi, lain kali saja kujawab,"

"I..iya. Ti..dak apa-a..pa kok Na..Naruto," gagap Hinata pun kembali.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang yah,"

"Ya, teri..ma..makasih, Naru..Naruto," sahut Hinata sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto sudah sampai di depan sebuah mansion bergaya Eropa-klasik yaitu rumahnya sendiri. Segera saja dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tuan Muda sudah pulang, makan siangnya sudah siap," sambut pembantunya yang bernama Isaribi.

"Papa dan Mama di mana?"

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang pergi ke luar,"

"Oh ya sudah. Tolong makan siangku di bawa ke kamar saja, aku malas makan di meja makan,"

"Baik Tuan Muda, saya akan segera membawakannya," sahut Isaribi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto segera menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. 'Benar. Bukan hanya karena Hinata. Aku memutuskan bergabung kembali agar aku bisa dekat dengan orangtuaku yang memiliki sedikit waktu luang itu,' batinnya.

"Haah.." ia menghela nafas. "Aku memang menyedihkan," gumamnya.

Jauh dari mansion keluarga Namikaze, terdapat sebuah mobil _porche_ berwarna abu-abu yang sedang melaju lumayan kencang di jalanan Konoha. Orang yang mengendarainya memakai baju khas kepolisian Konoha.

"Sial. Kalau begini, aku bisa terlambat," gumamnya. "Itachi itu suka sekali membuat rapat dadakan seperti ini," lanjutnya sembari menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

.

.

**Chapter 2 -the end-**

.

.

.

Wahh..ternyata saya berhasil membuat chapter duanya..

Disitu sudah ada NaruHina kan? Maaf, kalau gak terlalu romantis..

Saya sangat bodoh untuk hal-hal yang seperti itu..

.

Oh ya, kalau kalian yang udah baca chapter 1 sampai 2..

Pasti udah ketahuan siapa aja anggota The Seven Light..

Udah bisa ketebak, kan?

.

.

Sekarang saya mau bales review dulu..

.

Yang pertama buat **mikan mikami:** Wah..kamu adalah pe-review pertama saya. Nyebutin nama anggotanya? Kayaknya saya gak bisa deh. Abis kalo disebutin nanti jadi gak penasaran. Tapi, kalo kamu baca chapter 1 sama chapter 2 dengan teliti, pasti kamu udah tahu siapa aja anggota Seven Light itu. Untuk julukannya, saya menyesuaikannya dengan warna rambut masing-masing atau sesuai baju yang sering dipakai di animenya..Sekarang udah bisa nebak kak?

.

Yang kedua buat **Greye:** nama kamu lucu hehehe.. untuk MinaKushi, saya belum bisa menampilkannya di chapter ini. Mungkin di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, saya bisa nampilin. Doain aja yah..hehehehe..

.

Selanjutnya buat **Ayushina: **Mkasih udah bilang fanfic saya bagus..saya jadi Ge-eR..hehehe..

Ini chapter 2nya udah update..saya berusaha buat kilat lho hehehe..

.

Oke, next buat **Chido Rokuro: **Hai juga Chido, salam kenal..hehe..Untuk warnanya, saya menyesuaikannya dengan warna rambut masing-masing atau sesuai baju yang sering dipakai di animenya..Ini saya udah update cepat, maaf, kalau NaruHina nya gak terlalu romantis..saya ini bodoh untuk hal-hal seperti itu..

.

.

Sekali lagi, saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah me-review fic saya ini..

Oia, untuk yang udah baca fanfic saya, wajib review yah..

.

.

.

**Salam..**

**Tania Namikaze..**

**.**

**Keep Smile :-)**

**Klik yg di bawah ini..**


	3. Chapter 3

Apa saya updatenya terlalu lama..

Kayaknya enggak deh..hehe..semoga aja..

.

.

Maaf, kalau saya baru update chapter tiganya sekarang..

Semoga memuaskan..

Baiklah..selamat menikmati..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dengan karakter-karakternya milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**The Seven Light milik saya aka Tania Namikaze**

**(AU, sedikit OOC, mungkin ada typo, dll)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah setahun menghilang, The Seven Light akhirnya kembali. Organisasi yang berisikan tujuh orang berbakat dengan satu pemimpin itu mulai melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak jelas tujuannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada organisasi ini jika salah satu anggotanya mulai berpikirann untuk melenyapkan organisasi tersebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drrt! Drrt! Drrt!**

_**Handphone**_** milik gadis Hyuuga itu bergetar di dalam tasnya.**

'**Ada pesan,' batinnya. Dia segera mengambil **_**handphone**_** miliknya dan memencet salah satu tombol. Layar **_**handphone**_** itu segera menampilkan sebuah pesan yang berisi:**

_**Nanti malam jam 10, jangan terlambat.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From: P.L.**_

"**Ada rapat ya," gumamnya. Jemari-jemari lentiknya sekarang mulai bekerja dengan cepat di atas **_**keyboard handphone**_**nya berusaha menghapus pesan yang baru saja dia terima.**

.

.

.

"**Hinata, soal organisasi Seven Light itu, aku dengar kau memilih bergabung lagi ya?"**

"**Iya, lagipula sejak organisasi ini dibentuk, aku memang termasuk salah satu anggotanya, kan? Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" kalau pembicaraan mulai ke arah sini, maka kegagapan Hinata pun akan otomatis menghilang.**

"**Aku juga kembali bergabung sama seperti yang lain, tidak ada anggota baru," sahutnya. "Hm Hinata, boleh aku tahu apa alasannya kau bergabung kembali?"**

"**Itu.." kata-kata Hinata terhenti sejenak. Sedangkan Naruto masih dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.**

"**Itu karena aku ingin menjadi orang yang tidak lemah, aku tidak ingin menjadi Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang selalu saja menangis, Hinata yang selalu saja minta pertolongan kepadamu dan Kak Neji. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Hinata yang seperti itu. Aku ingin berubah. Hanya itu," sahutnya panjang lebar.**

.

.

.

"**Kau sendiri? Mengapa kau memutuskan untuk bergabung kembali?" kali ini giliran Hinata yang bertanya.**

"**Oh itu. Mm..itu karena aku.." Naruto diam sebentar. 'Karena aku dengar kau bergabung kembali dan aku memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung. Itu semua kulakukan agar bisa melindungimu, melindungi gadis yang sejak dulu sangat aku cintai,' sahut Naruto dalam hati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Hari ini, sang matahari sudah mulai pulang ke singgasananya yang menyebabkan langit berwarna kemerahan, sungguh sangat cantik. Pemandangan yang sangat indah untuk menarik perhatian sang dewi malam agar muncul ke langit menggantikan sang raja siang.

Suasana di luar memang sangat indah. Tapi tidak untuk suasana di dalam gedung. Suasana di gedung itu begitu mencekam.

"Neji! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Bukannya setahun yang lalu organisasi itu sudah tewas semua," bentak seseorang.

"Maaf komandan, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini ," orang bernama Neji Hyuuga itu menjawab dengan sekenanya.

Yah, Neji Hyuuga. Dia adalah seorang detektive di kepolisian Konoha yang berumur duapuluh tahun sedangkan orang yang berdiri di hadapannya bernama Itachi Uchiha. Laki-laki yang berumur lebih tua tiga tahun dari Neji ini menjabat sebagai komandan kepolisian Konoha di divisi kasus pembunuhan berantai.

"Sepertinya kita, kepolisian Konoha, sudah tertipu setahun yang lalu. Mungkin saja itu bukan mayat mereka bertujuh,"

"Bukannya yang membunuh mereka itu anggota kepolisian kita?" Itachi tidak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud oleh Neji.

"Bukan. Sebenarnya yang menyatakan dari telah membunuh mereka itu bukanlah anggota kepolisian kita. Dia sebenarnya bawahan dari The Sevan Light dan menyamar menjadi polisi untuk menjebak kita semua. Semua itu terbongkar enam bulan yang lalu. Tapi, kami merahasiakannya kepada masyarakat termasuk kepada anda,"

"Lalu setahun lalu itu mayat siapa?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Sepertinya mereka menggunakan mayat orang lain untuk mengelabui kita. Saat itu kita percaya mayat itu adalah mereka karena mayat ketujuh orang itu menggunakan jubah dan topeng yang sering dipakai oleh The Seven Light,"

"Itu berarti kita telah salah menangkap dan membunuh orang?" selidik Itachi.

"Bukan. Aku dan anak buahku tidak pernah membunuh mereka. Aku menemukan mereka bertujuh sudah dalam keadaan tewas. Dan polisi yang saat itu berada di dekat ketujuh mayat itu adalah Aoba,"

"Jadi Aoba adalah bawahan mereka?" Neji hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari komandan polisi itu.

"Lalu sekarang Aoba di mana?"

"Dia kabur dari penjara sebulan yang lalu dan mungkin saja sekarang dia sudah tewas dibunuh oleh The Seven Light,"

"Jadi kita tidak memiliki satu pun petunjuk kali ini?" kata Itachi frustasi.

"Kalian berdua jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Kita masih punya satu petunjuk," ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Hah, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang ke mari, Hana," celoteh Itachi.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak datang,"

Hana Inuzuka. Gadis yang berumur duapuluh tiga tahun ini adalah salah seorang anggota kepolisian Konoha. Dia merupakan bawahan Itachi yang bertugas untuk melatih anjing pelacak di kepolisian Konoha.

"Nona Inuzuka, maksud Anda apa? Tadi Anda mengatakan bahwa kita masih memiliki petunjuk. Petunjuk apa?" tanya Neji sesopan mungkin.

"Kau lupa ya? Yang kumaksud itu Hatake Kakashi. Bau orang itu sempat tercium dari tempat kejadian setahun yang lalu pada saat kita menemukan tujuh mayat yang sebenarnya bukan mayat The Seven Light itu,"

"Tapi, itu mungkin saja karena dia sempat lewat di tempat kejadian kemarinnya bukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Memang mungkin ada kemungkinan seperti itu. Tapi, kita harus tetap menyelidikinya. Karena kita sudah tidak memiliki petunjuk lagi, bukan begitu, Neji?" Hana kali ini menatap juniornya saat ia berkuliah di salah satu fakultas hukum.

"Benar, sebaiknya tetap diselidiki saja," sahut Neji menyetujui wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Karena itu, aku sudah menyiapkan mata-mata di sekolah tempat Kakashi bekerja,"

"Siapa?" tanya dua orang lelaki yang berada di sana secara bebarengan.

"Adikku, Kiba Inuzuka dan salah satu detektive dari Suna yang bernama Shizune. Kiba di situ memang sebagai siswa sehingga dia akan lebih mudah untuk menyelidiki Kakashi dan orang-orang di sana pasti tidak ada yang mencurigai dia. Untuk Shizune, dia baru saja diterima sebagai pengawas ruang kesehatan. Dengan begitu, kita bisa mengawasi gerakan Kakashi selama dia bekerja. Selama dia tidak bekerja, biar aku dan anak buahku yang memata-matainya,"

"Hana, apa kau yakin adikmu yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu bisa menjalankan tugas ini? Dia itu masih seorang pelajar, tidak mungkin menjalankan tugas sepertimu,"

"Tenanglah, Itachi. Dia itu cukup hebat dalam hal mengintai. Ada beberapa kasus yang berhasil aku selesaikan berkat bantuannya,"

"Seingatku, Kiba itu sekelas dengan adik sepupuku yang bernama Hinata. Apa aku perlu meminta Hinata untuk membantu menyelidiki Kakashi Hatake?"

"Hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan, Neji. Kurasa Kiba dan Shizune saja sudah cukup. Ditambah lagi, aku mencurigai bahwa The Seven Light itu kemungkinan besar berada di sekitar Kakashi. Aku jadi khawatir jika adik sepupumu itu ikut membantu, dia bisa saja terluka,"

"Yah, baiklah. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, sampai-sampai aku mengajukan usul seperti itu," Neji pun mengalah karena tidak mungkin dia membahayakan keselamatan adik sepupunya itu.

"Ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan, Hana?" Itachi kini menatap wanita yang dulu sempat mengisi hatinya.

"Kurasa tidak ada," sahut wanita pecinta anjing itu.

"Baiklah, rapat kali ini kita sudahi saja. Aku mau pulang, sudah hampir jam tujuh malam," Neji pun pergi meninggalkan kedua atasannya tersebut.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Di rumah keluarga Hyuuga, terlihat seorang laki-laki bermata lavender sedang memarkirkan mobil berwarna merahnya di dalam garasi.

"Sepertinya Kak Neji sudah pulang," guman seorang gadis dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas karena mendengar suara mobil memasuki rumahnya. 'Saatnya mencari informasi,' batinnya.

"Wah..Kak Neji sudah pulang," teriak Hanabi sembari memeluk kakak sepupunya itu.

Neji memang tinggal di rumah pamannya, Hiashi Hyuuga, saudara kembar dari ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Pamannya memiliki dua orang anak perempuan yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri yaitu Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Iya, kakak baru pulang. Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" tanya Neji sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut Hanabi.

"Ya, seperti biasa, tidak ada perubahan," Hanabi melepas pelukannya.

"Aku yakin Kak Neji sekarang pasti sangat sibuk gara-gara kemunculan organisasi itu, kan?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Rapat tadi sangat menjengkelkan,"

"Kenapa kakak tidak menceritakannya kepada kami saja seperti biasa. Agar beban Kak Neji berkurang. Mungkin saja aku dan Kak Hinata bisa memberi masukan," saran Hanabi.

"Kalau begitu. Kita berceritanya sambil makan malam ya?"

"Iya," sahut Hanabi riang.

Hinata sedang berusaha mencari informasi di kepolisian lewat kakak sepupunya. Pekerjaan yang ia lakukan sama dengan pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukan oleh si bungsu Uchiha. Dia sedang berusaha mencari informasi lewat kakaknya, Itachi. Berbeda dengan mereka, Shikamaru dan Naruto sedang berusaha menyusup ke dalam komputer kepolisian yang ada di pusat dengan menggunakan program yang berhasil mereka kembangkan selama satu minggu belakangan ini.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Jam dinding di sebuah bangunan yang terletak di dekat hutan Konoha sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Di sana terlihat ada beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul. Ada enam orang yang berada di tempat itu. Lima di antaranya memakai jubah dan topeng sedangkan yang satu lagi sedang duduk di atas kursi sambil menatap lima orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kalian hanya berlima? Orange dan Green di mana?" tanya seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas kursi. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ruangan itu memang gelap, hanya rambut perak orang itu saja yang berhasil diterangi oleh sang dewi malam dengan cahayanya yang redup.

"Maaf Tuan, saya tidak tahu mereka berdua di mana?" sahut seseorang yang memakai jubah dan topeng berwarna ungu.

"Kebiasaan yang buruk, mereka berdua suka sekali datang terlambat," giliran pemakai jubah dan topeng biru yang berbicara.

"Sudah, kita tunggu saja mereka berdua,"

Beberapa menit kemudian, masuklah dua orang yang memakai jubah dan topeng berwarna oranye dan hijau.

"Orange, Green, kalian berdua ke mana saja?"

"Maaf, tadi kami baru saja selesai menyusup ke komputer di kepolisian. Dengan begitu, kita dapat dengan mudah membebaskan tahanan yang ingin kita bebaskan," sahut sang Orange.

"Lagipula, semua penjara di seluruh negeri ini menggunakan sistem yang sama. Dan kami sudah berhasil menyusup ke dalam sistem tersebut," tambah Green Light.

Memang benar, seluruh penjara di sana tidak memakai kunci biasa untuk membukanya. Untuk membukanya kita perlu memasukkan suatu sandi ke komputer pusat dan setiap sel penjara memiliki sandi yang berbeda.

"Kerja kalian berdua sangat bagus," pria yang sedang duduk itu merasa sangat senang dengan kerja anak buahnya. "Selain itu, apa ada hal lain yang kalian dapatkan? Bagaimana dengan kalian? Blue? Indigo? Apa kalian berhasil mendapatkan informasi dari kakak-kakak kalian?"

"Ya," sahut mereka kompak.

"Sepertinya kepolisian Konoha sedang mencurigai seseorang dan mereka telah menyiapkan mata-mata untuk menyelidiki orang tersebut," lapor Blue Light.

"Yang menjadi mata-mata adalah Kiba Inuzuka dan Shizune. Lalu, orang yang mereka curigai adalah Hatake Kakashi," lapor Indigo Light.

Sontak, semua orang di sana terkejut mendengar laporan dari Indigo dan Blue. Tentu, Indigo dan Blue tidak ikut terkejut seperti yang lain.

"Hh..begitukah? itu berarti aku harus berhati-hati, ya?" tanggap seseorang yang sedang duduk tersebut.

"Lalu, tugas kali ini apa?"

"Baiklah, Orange dan Green. Kalian berdua tolong bebaskan tahanan yang bernama Hidan dan Kakuzu di penjara Kumo. Mereka berdua seharusnya dihukum mati dua bulan yang lalu. Jadi, aku minta kalian membunuhnya," terang ketua mereka yang sedang duduk tersebut.

"Kapan dan di mana, kami harus membunuhnya?" Yellow Light mulai bertanya.

"Yellow Light dan Red Light, kalian berdua yang harus membunuh Hidan malam ini tepat jam duabelas malam, lalu letakkan mayatnya di atas rel kereta api yang ada di Kumo, mengerti?" terlihat Red dan Yellow menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Lalu, yang membunuh Kakuzu adalah Blue, Indigo dan Puple. Kalian membunuhnya besok tepat jam duabelas malam, letakkan mayatnya di atas rel kereta api yang ada di Ame. Dan ingat, seperti biasa letakkan surat di atas kedua mayat tersebut," lanjut sang ketua.

"Baik, kami mengerti," sahut ketujuh orang tersebut atau lebih tepat disebut The Seven Light.

Akhirnya, mereka semua mulai berkerja sesuai yang diperintahkan sang ketua.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Orange Light, seingatku Hidan dan Kakuzu berada di penjara yang sama, penjara nomor tujuhpuluh dua di Kumo," beritahu Green kepada Orange.

Mereka berdua sekarang berada di ruang bawah tanah yang letaknya di bawah gedung pertemuan tadi. Sang ketua sudah pergi setelah ia memberi perintah sedangkan kelima teman mereka sedang menjalankan tugas yang diperintahkan.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," sahut pemuda pemakai jubah oranye itu sambil mengutak-ngatik komputer yang ada di depannya.

Ruangan tempat mereka berdua berada dilengkapi dengan banyak sekali komputer dan alat canggih yang lain. Tapi, penerangan di sana hanya menggunakan lilin sehingga menambah kesan menyeramkan di ruang tersebut.

"Berhasil! Kodenya 5A1B, cepat kirim ke komputer pusat," perintah Orange Light.

"Sudah ku kirim. Dengan ini tugas kita sudah selesai bukan?"

"Iya, sudah selesai. Aku mau pulang duluan. Hari ini, kau saja yang merapikan ruangan ini, Green!"

"Yah, baiklah. Walau ini sangat merepotkan,"

"Sudah, kau jangan banyak mengeluh. Baiklah, aku pergi,"

Baru saja Orange akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu, Green menghalanginya dengan berdiri di depan pintu masuk yang juga merupakan pintu keluar.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku itu sudah bersahabat sejak kecil denganmu. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Naruto," ucap sang pemakai jubah hijau.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu jika sedang berada dalam situasi dan kondisi seperti ini, Green. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau segera menyingkir dari sana,"

"Kau jangan mengubah topik pembicaraan. Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, sebenarnya aku pun-" tiba-tiba pemakai topeng oranye memotong perkataan Green Light.

"Kau jangan banyak bicara. Cepat menyingkir dari situ," perintahnya sedikit membentak.

Dengan terpaksa, Green memberikan jalan bagi sang Orange Light untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Baru saja, Orange berjalan beberapa langkah. Green Light lagi-lagi berbicara, "aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Naruto,"

"Sudah kukatakan, kau ja-" belum selesai Orange berbicara, Green memotongnya.

"Jika kau memerlukan bantuanku, katakan saja padaku. Aku akan mengikuti jalanmu, Naruto,"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan, Green. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat, bicaramu itu ngelantur," akhirnya, Orange Light berhasil pergi dari tempat itu.

'Kau sangat pandai bersandiwara, Naruto. Tapi, sayangnya kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku,' gumam Green Light dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 -the end-**

.

.

.

Huoamm..saya ngantuk..

Jadi, saya gak mau banyak ngomong dulu..

Udah ngantuk, mau tidur..

.

.

Yap, sekaran bales review dulu..

Yang pertama, buat **Chido Rokuro**: Makasih udah review yah. Maaf, kalau chapter sebelumnya pendek. Di chapter ini, saya udah berusaha membuat lebih panjang. Apakah sudah cukup panjang?

Yang kedua, buat **mikan mikami**: sebelumnya, saya mau nanya, kamu maunya dipanggil apa? Saya bingung..hehe.. Makasih udah review ya. Maaf, kalau Hinatanya terpaksa saya buat kayak gitu..tuntutan pekerjaan..hehehe..

Yang terakhir, buat **Greye**: Mkasih udah review ya, Greye. Dan makasih kalau udah bilang fanfic saya bagus..hehe..saya jadi malu..hehe..

.

.

.

Untuk pesan terakhir..

Tolong review ya, bagi yang sudah baca..

.

.

.

**Salam..**

**Tania Namikaze..**

**.**

**Keep Smile :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Waahhh..

Saya benar-benar minta maaf..karena saya meng-update-nya lama sekali..

Tolong dimaklumi, ini semua gara-gara tugas di sekolah yang buanyak banget..

Belum lagi, ditambah dengan ulangan yang terus numpuk..

Dan lagi, saya juga harus mengikuti pelantikan ekstrakurikuler..

Dan itu semua, cukup menyita waktu saya..

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf *nunduk dalem-dalem*

Cukup basa-basi dari saya..

Selamat membaca Chapter 4 dari The Seven Light..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dengan karakter-karakternya milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**The Seven Light milik saya aka Tania Namikaze**

**(AU, sedikit OOC, mungkin ada typo, dll)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah setahun menghilang, The Seven Light akhirnya kembali. Organisasi yang berisikan tujuh orang berbakat dengan satu pemimpin itu mulai melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak jelas tujuannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada organisasi ini jika salah satu anggotanya mulai berpikirann untuk melenyapkan organisasi tersebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Sepertinya kepolisian Konoha sedang mencurigai seseorang dan mereka telah menyiapkan mata-mata untuk menyelidiki orang tersebut," lapor Blue Light.**

"**Yang menjadi mata-mata adalah Kiba Inuzuka dan Shizune. Lalu, orang yang mereka curigai adalah Hatake Kakashi," lapor Indigo Light.**

**Sontak, semua orang di sana terkejut mendengar laporan dari Indigo dan Blue. Tentu, Indigo dan Blue tidak ikut terkejut seperti yang lain.**

"**Hh..begitukah? itu berarti aku harus berhati-hati, ya?" tanggap seseorang yang sedang duduk tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

"**Yellow Light dan Red Light, kalian berdua yang harus membunuh Hidan malam ini tepat jam duabelas malam, lalu letakkan mayatnya di atas rel kereta api yang ada di Kumo, mengerti?" terlihat Red dan Yellow menganggukan kepala mereka.**

"**Lalu, yang membunuh Kakuzu adalah Blue, Indigo dan Puple. Kalian membunuhnya besok tepat jam duabelas malam, letakkan mayatnya di atas rel kereta api yang ada di Ame. Dan ingat, seperti biasa letakkan surat di atas kedua mayat tersebut," lanjut sang ketua.**

**.**

**.**

'**Kau sangat pandai bersandiwara, Naruto. Tapi, sayangnya kau tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku,' gumam Green Light dalam hati.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Dua hari kemudian..**

TEET! TEET!

Bel pertanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi di Konoha Senior High School.

"Heh, Ino. Sudah dengar kabar, belum?" sapa Sakura kepada sahabatnya yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Kabar apa?" sahutnya malas-malasan.

"Kabar terbaru soal The Seven Light, itu?"

"Ah iya. Aku tahu, soal pembunuhan Kakuzu tadi malam kan. Tadi pagi, aku melihat beritanya di televisi,"

"Wah..ternyata kamu tahu ya? Aku kira kamu belum tahu, soalnya tadi pagi tumben kamu tidak teriak-teriak seperti biasanya kalau ada berita baru,"

"Ahh..Sakura. Aku sedang malas dan aku masih mengantuk. Oh ya, tolong bangunkan aku kalau guru Iruka sudah datang ya," pinta Ino sembari menenggalamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Kamu gimana sih? Hari ini, Guru Iruka kan tidak masuk. Katanya dia sedang sakit. Sebagai biang gosip, seharusnya kau mengetahui hal itu, Ino!" tapi, Ino tidak menggubris pernyataan sahabatnya itu, sepertinya dia sudah tertidur.

"Hei Ino, Ino, Ino," Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Ino bermaksud untuk membangunkan Ino. Tapi, Ino tidak bangun-bangun.

"Ya sudah," gumam Sakura sebelum akhirnya pergi ke tempat Tenten.

"Woi, Naruto! Lagi ngapain? Serius banget," sapa Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. Sebenarnya tempat duduknya jauh dengan tempat duduk Naruto. Tapi karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar di kelas itu, dia akhirnya bisa bebas berjalan kemana saja.

"Oohh..ini," sahut Naruto sambil memperlihatkan apa yang ia tulis sejak tadi. "Ada tugas dari guru Asuma. Tapi, aku belum buat jadi kubuat sekarang. Kau sudah membuatnya?"

"Sudah dong. Aku ini kan bukan kau yang kerjaannya cuma malas-malasan saja," ujar Kiba membanggakan diri.

'Menurut rapat dua hari yang lalu. Kiba adalah mata-mata yang sedang menyelidiki Kakashi. Tapi, dia tidak terlihat seperti itu,' batin Naruto sambil menatap Kiba yang berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau iri dengan ketampananku hah?"

"Hah..aku iri denganmu?"

"Ya, kau pasti iri denganku kan?" ulang Kiba.

"Iri ya? Mungkin saja aku memang iri denganmu," ucap Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. "Sudahlah kau cepat pergi sana," lanjut Naruto sembari mendorong Kiba dari sana.

"Iya, iya aku pergi," akhirnya,Kiba beranjak dari tempat duduk seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak tiga tahun lalu itu. 'Naruto itu kenapa? Gak biasanya kayak gitu. Dan ekspresinya yang tadi itu, ekspresi apa?' tanya Kiba dalam hati.

'Benar. Kau benar, Kiba. Aku iri denganmu, tepatnya kebebasanmu,' batin Naruto.

"Kau bilang apa Dobe? Kau iri dengan si Kiba itu?" celoteh seseorang yang duduk di depan Naruto setelah Kiba pergi.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Teme," kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Kau dulu yang seharusnya berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Dobe," balas pemuda berambut emo tersebut sambil menatap seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya itu.

"Kau duluan, Teme," Naruto membalas tatapan orang yang ia panggil 'teme' tersebut.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Pertengkaran ini akan terus berlangsung, kalau saja speaker di kelas itu tidak berbunyi. _"Perhatian bagi seluruh siswa, harap segera berkumpul di lapangan upacara,"_

Karena itulah, akhirnya pertengkaran itu terpaksa ditunda.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya seluruh siswa berbaris di lapangan menurut kelasnya masing-masing.

"Maaf, karena saya mengganggu pelajaran kalian. Tapi, saya sebagai kepala sekolah ingin mengumumkan sesuatu kepada kalian," ucap Tsunade sebagai kepala sekolah Konoha Senior High School dengan mikrofon. Dia berbicara dari balkon lantai dua yang terletak di gedung utara, yang berada tepat di hadapan semua siswa.

"Hari ini, saya ingin memperkenalkan pengurus UKS yang baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," lanjut Tsunade sambil menyerahkan mikrofon kepada seorang perempuan yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Shizune. Saya adalah pengurus UKS yang baru. Jika di antara kalian ada yang sakit, silahkan hubungi saya. Sekian dari saya," Shizune pun selesai memperkenalkan dirinya.

Tanpa diketahui siapa pun, ada enam pasang mata yang melihat Shizune dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Jadi orang itu yang bernama Shizune," gumam keenam orang tersebut.

Selani itu, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan Shizune dengan senyum terus menghiasi wajahnya. Dia menatap Shizune seakan-akan mengatakan, 'mohon kerjasamanya.'

Shizune yang memngetahui bahwa dirinya ditatap seperti itu, hanya bisa balas menatap seakan-akan berkata, 'sekarang, kita mulai bertugas.'

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

"_Selamat pagi pemirsa. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Sasame Puma sebagai pembawa berita di NHK News,"_ terdengar suara televisi dari kediaman keluarga Inuzuka.

"_Berita utama kali ini adalah tentang kabar terkini dari organisasi yang menamai dirinya sebagai The_ _Seven Light yang sudah meresahkan masyarakat belakangan ini,"_ gambar layar televisi pun mulai menampilkan video yang berisi gambar sebuah wilayah di Suna yang sedang dikerumuni banyak sekali polisi, beberapa dokter forensik, wartawan dan masyarakat.

"_Setelah penemuan mayat Sasori sehari yang lalu di atas rel kereta api yang berada di wilayah Tsuki. Tadi malam, baru saja ditemukan mayat Kisame di atas rel kereta api yang berada di wilayah Suna. Kisame adalah salah satu penjahat yang baru saja berhasil kabur dari penjara dua hari yang lalu dan kemarin malam dia sudah ditemukan dalam kedaan tewas,"_

"_Kabarnya dia dibunuh oleh salah satu anggota The Seven Light karena di atas mayatnya ditemukan_ _sebuah surat yang menyatakan bahwa yang membunuh Kisame adalah Orange Light,"_ layar di televisi berganti dengan gambar penyiar televisi yang bernama Puma Sasame.

"_Saya pribadi berharap agar kasus ini segera terpecahkan. Saya harap polisi dapat segera menangkap organisasi tersebut dan mengembalikan ketenangan di masyarakat,"_

"_Berita selanjutnya tentang kerusuhan yang terjadi di wilayah Iwa setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini,"_ layar televisi menayangkan sebuah iklan mie ramen instan.

"Wah..wah..wah..ck..ck..ck.."

"Ada apa, Kak? Kenapa Kakak geleng-geleng kepala seperti itu?" tanya Kiba kepada seseorang di sebelahnya sembari mengenakan dasi di leher seragamnya.

"Ini, Seven Light memakan korban lagi. Oh ya Kiba, bagaimana penyelidikanmu di sekolah?"

"Aahh..sulit sekali menyelidiki Kakashi, akhir-akhir ini dia hanya diam sebentar saja di sekolah. Selesai mengajar, dia pasti pergi padahal biasanya dia akan pulang sesudah semua murid pulang,"

"Jadi begitu, mencurigakan," tanggap sang kakak sembari meminum _cola_ kalengan yang sedari tadi dia bawa di tangan kanannya.

"Sudahlah, aku berangkat dulu. Daa.."

"Daa..hati-hati di jalan,"

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Aahh.. kenapa sih pelajaran persamaan kuadrat ini sulit banget," celoteh seorang gadis berambut seperti warna bunga sakura sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sebahu itu. Kini dia sedang berada di kelasnya, kelas 11-E. Dia terlihat sangat serius mempelajari sebuah buku billingual matematika yang berada di atas mejanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada yang menepuk pundaknya. "Hai Sakura, lagi ngapain? Serius banget," sapa seorang gadis bercepol dua.

"Apa kau gak liat, aku lagi belajar matematika. Nanti kan ada ulangan matematika dari guru Anko. Kau sudah belajar?"

"Aku? Kau nanya aku? Kalau aku sih tentu saja sudah. Gara-gara itu, tadi malam aku baru tidur jam sebelas. Hehehe.." jawabnya disertai dengan cekikikan.

"Kalau gitu, ajarin aku soal yang ini, ya. Aku agak bingung," pinta Sakura sambil menunjuk salah satu soal di bukunya.

"Oh yang itu, buat nyelesainnya gunain formula abc, pasti ketemu," sahut Tenten percaya diri.

"Oh iya, iya. Makasih," Sakura mulai mengerjakan soal tersebut dengan rumus yang Tenten beritahu.

TEET! TEET!

"Wah, udah masuk. Aku ke tempatku ya, Sakura. Selamat berjuang,"

"Kau juga Tenten, selamat berjuang,"

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah seorang guru wanita berambut pendek yang dikuncir di belakang ke kelas 11-E.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapanya.

"Selamat pagi," jawab seluruh murid kelas tersebur dengan malas-malasan.

"Baiklah, seperti janjin saya minggu lalu. Hari ini, kalian akan ulangan. Sebelumnya, saya akan mengabsen dulu. Yang pertama, Chouji Akimichi," katanya sembari membaca daftar siswa kelas 11-E.

Terlihat seorang anak gendut mengangkat tangannya, "hadir," sahutnya.

Begitu seterusnya, Anko terus mengabsen muridnya satu persatu.

"Berikutnya, Naruto Namikaze," tidak ada terlihat satu orang pun yang mengangkat tangan.

"Naruto Namikaze," ulangnya.

"Naruto Namikaze," ulangnya lagi.

"Di mana Naruto?"

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu. Dia tidak memberi kabar," sahut Shino sebagai ketua kelas.

"Dasar anak itu. Ini baru pertama kali dia bolos dari pelajaran saya," tanggap Anko sembari memberi tanda silang di kolom nama Naruto.

"Hei, Ino, Ino, aku yakin si Naruto itu tidak masuk sekolah gara-gara takut sama ulangan matematika, dia kan anaknya gak terlalu pinter," celoteh Sakura setengah berbisik kepada sahabatnya, Ino.

"Mungkin saja," sahut Ino. 'Atau jangan-jangan dia terluka gara-gara tugas semalam. Coba nanti aku tanya ke Shikamaru,' batinnya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai ulangannya. Semua buku harap dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Yang ada di atas meja hanya alat tulis saja," perintah Anko kepada anak didiknya.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Waktu habis. Hentikan kegiatan menulis kalian,"

"Yaahh.." terdengar beberapa murid mengeluh karena belum selesai mengerjakan soal.

"Shikamaru Nara, tolong kumpulkan lembar jawaban teman-temanmu," perintah Anko.

Spontan, Shikamaru langsung bangun dari kegiatan tidurnya. Saat ulangan matematika baru berjalan sepuluh menit, dia sudah selesai mengerjakan seluruh soalnya. Karena itu, waktu yang tersisa dia gunakan untuk tidur. Anko tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut. Karena dia sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas sifat anak didiknya yang satu ini, siswa dengan IQ di atas 200.

"Sekarang, kalian boleh beristirahat," ucapnya setelah Shikamaru selesai mengumpulkan semua lembar jawaban ulangan matematika dan memberikannya kepada Anko.

"Yeess.." kali ini yang terdengar adalah sorakan dari beberapa orang siswa karena mereka dapat beristirahat lebih awal dari biasanya. Sementara yang lain pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, Shikamaru kembali ke tempat duduknya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu gara-gara guru matematikanya.

"Ino, ke kantin yuk," ajak Sakura.

"Kau duluan saja, aku ada urusan sebentar,"

"Oh ya sudah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya,"

"Ya,"

Setelah Sakura pergi, Ino pun pergi menghampiri Shikamaru yang duduk di belakang Sakura.

"Hai Shikamaru, bangun donk," Ino berusaha membangunkan Shikamaru dengan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Shikamaru.

"Hahh..ada apa, Ino? Merepotkan saja," gumamnya.

"Shikamaru, apa kau tahu Naruto tidak sekolah karena apa?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya khawatir, jangan-jangan dia terluka saat menjalankan tugas tadi malam di Suna. Yang semalam bertugas dengan Naurto itu kan kau, Shikamaru,"

"Tidak, dia tidak terluka. Mungkin dia hanya malas sekolah saja. Dia itu kan, Naruto. Anak paling berisik dan paling pemalas di kelas ini,"

"Ah iya juga ya, kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya," Ino pun segera pergi dari tempat duduk Shikamaru dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantin.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pintu kelas 11-E. Orang tersebut mendengar semua percakapan antara Ino dan Shikamaru dari awal hingga akhir.

'Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Tugas semalam di Suna? Terluka? Naruto? Shikamaru? Ino? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi? Atau hanya aku saja yang berlebihan? Tidak mungkin mereka ada hubungannya dengan organisasi itu. Mereka kan masih anak sekolahan sama sepertiku. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk diselidiki,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Mendengar ada seseorang yang mendekat, dia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Ino sudah pergi dari kelas tersebut sedangkan Shikamaru masih termenung di tempat duduknya.

'Kau salah, Ino. Naruto itu tidak terluka fisik tapi hati nuraninyalah yang terluka karena harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu. Merenggut nyawa orang yang seharusnya belum terenggut,' pikirnya.

'Ditambah lagi, Naruto itu bergabung ke dalam organisasi tersebut bukan karena ingin bergabung. Tapi dia terpaksa sama sepertiku. Aku sebenarnya mengetahui apa tujuan Naruto bergabung ke dalam organisasi itu. Aku pun memiliki tujuan yang sama dengannya, hanya saja dia tidak mengetahui bahwa aku dan dia berada pada posisi yang sama,' gumamnya dalam hati.

_I realize the screaming pain.._

_Hearing loud in my brain.._

_But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar.._

Tiba-tiba saja _handphone_ milik Shikamaru melantunkan sebuah lagu milik Flow yang berjudul Sign yang menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menunggu Shikamaru untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Aahh..siapa sih yang meneleponku, dasar merepotkan," keluhnya.

"Halo, dengan Shikamaru Nara di sini. Ini siapa?" ucapnya malas-malasan.

"_Gaya bicaramu memang tidak pernah berubah ya, Shikamaru,"_ balas suara di seberang telepon.

"Kau! Ada apa meneleponku?"

"_Wah, wah, wah..instingmu hebat ya. Padahal hanya mendengar suaraku, kau sudah dapat mengenali siapa aku..hahaha.."_

"Kau jangan tertawa saja, apa maumu sekarang?"

"_Begini, ini soal tugas yang kubebankan padamu. Aku ingin kita membicarakannya nanti malam sekitar pukul delapan malam. Kau bisa datang?"_ suara di seberang telepon mulai terdengar serius.

"Ya, aku bisa datang. Tempatnya di mana?"

"_Di Hotel Kaito, kamar nomor 21 lantai lima belas,"_

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau hanya itu, sekarang teleponnya aku tutup,"

"_Ehh..tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu, Shikamaru. Satu hal lagi,"_ cegah suara di telepon.

"Ada apa lagi," kali ini, Shikamaru sudah benar-benar kesal dengan orang yang sedang dia ajak berbicara melalui telepon.

"_Nanti malam, aku juga akan menyuruhnya datang. Kuharap kalian berdua bisa bekerjasama seperti yang kalian lakukan dalam organisasi lakn*t tersebut. Sampai jumpa,"_ orang di seberang telepon itu menutup telepon secara tiba-tiba.

"Dasar! Seenaknya saja dia," keluh Shikamaru untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'Dengan begini, dia akan mengetahui bahwa aku dan dia berada pada posisi yang sama. Bekerja dengan orang yang sama dan memiliki tujuan yang sama pula,' batin Shikamaru.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4 -end-**

Yap, sekian chapter 4 nya..

Seperti yang saya katakan di awal, saya mohon maaf karena meng-update-nya terlalu lama..

Baik, cukup sekian acara meminta maafnya..

Sekarang waktunya balas review..

Yang pertama buat **Chido Rokuro**: Saya sangat berterimakasih sama Chido yang udah nge-review fanfic saya dari chapter satu sampai sekarang. Dan semoga chapter empat ini cukup memuaskan untuk Chido.

Selanjutnya buat **Hikari no Kyori**: Tesya, makasih udah review. Soal Deidara. Seperti yang kubilang di sekolah, aku gak bisa buat Deidara hidup kembali. Maaf.. kalau dihidupin, ceritanya jadi aneh.. yach, untuk di fanfic ini, Deidaranya diihklasin aja..hehhe :D

.

.

.

Untuk pesan terakhir..

Bagi yang sudah membaca, harap tinggalkan jejak berupa **review** agar saya tidak tersesat (?)..

.

.

.

**Salam..**

**Tania Namikaze..**

**.**

**Keep Smile :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hai..ketemu lagi dengan saya..

Sekarang, saya tidak mau banyak bicara..

Silahkan readers sekalian untuk membaca kelanjutan fanfic saya yang satu ini..

Semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dengan karakter-karakternya milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**The Seven Light milik saya aka Tania Namikaze**

**(AU, sedikit OOC, mungkin ada typo, dll)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah setahun menghilang, The Seven Light akhirnya kembali. Organisasi yang berisikan tujuh orang berbakat dengan satu pemimpin itu mulai melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak jelas tujuannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada organisasi ini jika anggotanya mulai berpikiran untuk melenyapkan organisasi tersebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Begini, ini soal tugas yang kubebankan padamu. Aku ingin kita membicarakannya nanti malam sekitar pukul delapan malam. Kau bisa datang?"**_** suara di seberang telepon mulai terdengar serius.**

"**Ya, aku bisa datang. Tempatnya di mana?"**

"_**Di Hotel Kaito, kamar nomor 21 lantai lima belas,"**_

"**Oh, baiklah. Kalau hanya itu, sekarang teleponnya aku tutup,"**

"_**Ehh..tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu, Shikamaru. Satu hal lagi,"**_** cegah suara di telepon.**

"**Ada apa lagi," kali ini, Shikamaru sudah benar-benar kesal dengan orang yang sedang dia ajak berbicara melalui telepon.**

"_**Nanti malam, aku juga akan menyuruhnya datang. Kuharap kalian berdua bisa bekerjasama seperti yang kalian lakukan dalam organisasi lakn*t tersebut. Sampai jumpa,"**_** orang di seberang telepon itu menutup telepon secara tiba-tiba.**

"**Dasar! Seenaknya saja dia," keluh Shikamaru untuk yang kesekian kalinya.**

'**Dengan begini, dia akan mengetahui bahwa aku dan dia berada pada posisi yang sama. Bekerja dengan orang yang sama dan memiliki tujuan yang sama pula,' batin Shikamaru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

"Bagaimana Yahiko? Apa dia bisa datang?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut keunguan yang sedang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi dan satu cangkir teh hangat dengan uap yang masih mengepul dari ketiga cangkir tersebut.

"Ya, dia bisa datang. Kau tenang saja, Konan," sahut seseorang berambut oranye yang sedang duduk di atas sofa.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," perempuan bernama Konan itu segera meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja yang ada di depan sofa yang diduduki Yahiko dan ia pun segera mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yahiko.

"Cih! Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat teleponku," terdengar suara seseorang yang duduk di depan Yahiko dan Konan.

"Kenapa Nagato?" tanya Yahiko kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto tidak mengangkat teleponmu?" tebak Konan.

"Iya. Sebenarnya anak itu kenapa sih? Tumben-tumbennya tidak mengangkat teleponku. Sudah beberapa kali aku hubungi tapi yang selalu menjawab pasti suara perempuan yang selalu mengatakan hal aneh-aneh," gerutunya.

"Hahaha..ini pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu berbicara dengan gaya seperti itu, Nagato..hahaha.." tanggap Yahiko disertai dengan tawa.

"Hentikan Yahiko! Jangan tertawa terus!" Konan pun memukul bahu orang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu guna meredam suara tawanya agar tidak terdengar oleh tamu hotel yang lain.

Sedangkan Nagato tidak menanggapi perkataan Yahiko, dia masih saja sibuk untuk menghubungi juniornya di FBI itu.

"Jika tidak bisa, coba saja hubungi orang tuanya. Jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto," saran Konan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa menghubungi Senior Minato dan Kushina di saat seperti ini?" Yahiko tidak terlalu menyetujui saran wanita di sebelahnya.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, mereka berdua itu dulu senior kita di FBI. Dan lagi, merekalah yang membuat kita terpaksa ikut campur dalam urusan organisasi The Seven Light ini,"

"Baiklah, aku akan coba menghubungi mereka," Nagato pun segera menghubungi mantan seniornya di FBI itu.

Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan adalah anggota FBI yang berasal dari Konoha. Mereka bertiga ini bersahabat sejak kecil dan semenjak masuk ke FBI, mereka bertiga tidak pernah terpisahkan. Mereka selalu saja mendapat tugas yang sama dan tugas tersebut selalu dijalankan dengan sangat baik, sehingga membuat ketua FBI menaruh kepercayaan besar kepada mereka bertiga. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka sedang menjalankan suatu tugas dan yang meminta mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas ini adalah mantan seniornya di FBI yaitu Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya dikatakan Kushina Namikaze. Karena urusan itulah, sekarang mereka berada di Hotel Kaito kamar 21 lantai lima belas. Nagato sendiri sedang menunggu seseorang untuk mengangkat telepon darinya.

"_Selamat pagi, dengan Kushina Namikaze di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_ terdengar seorang perempuan yang mengangkat telepon dari Nagato dengan nada khas keibuannya.

"Ah, Senior Kushina. Ini saya, Nagato. Saya rasa tadi saya menghubungi Senior Minato, kenapa yang menjawab Senior Kushina?"

"_Ohh..itu. Minato sekarang sedang menyetir mobil karena itu aku yang mengangkatnya. Memangnya ada apa, Nagato? Tumben kau menghubungi kami? Apa ada masalah dengan tugas yang kami bebankan pada kalian?"_

"Bukan itu. Hanya saja, saya ingin menanyakan soal Naruto kepada Senior. Sejak tadi, saya sudah berusaha menghubunginya tapi tidak ada jawaban darinya. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Padahal nanti malam, kami akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas masalah organisasi Seven Light itu," terang Nagato panjang lebar.

"_Sepertinya masalahmu sama dengan masalah kami. Kami berdua juga sejak tadi berusaha menghubungi Naruto tapi dia tidak mau mengangkat teleponnya. Dan lagi, tadi Isaribi, pembantu di rumah kami sempat menghubungi kami dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak mau keluar kamar sejak tadi pagi dan sekarang dia tidak pergi ke sekolah. Karena itu, sekarang kami sedang berada di_ _jalan menuju rumah,"_ terang suara di seberang telepon.

"Hah? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" kali ini, terdengar sangat jelas kekhawatiran dari gaya bicara Nagato. Sudah pasti dia merasa sangat khawatir terhadap Naruto. Dia sudah mengenal Naruto sejak Naruto lahir dan dia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri sama seperti Yahiko dan Konan yang juga sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adik mereka sendiri.

Melihat Nagato berwajah khawatir seperti itu, Yahiko dan Konan pun mengerutkan kening mereka. Mereka berdua merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

"_Sepertinya ini ada hubungannya dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh Kakashi tersebut. Bukan! Bukan_ _oleh Kakashi! Lebih tepatnya dikatakan oleh 'orang yang memerintah Kakashi',"_ sahut wanita dari seberang telepon dengan nada menyesal yang sangat kentara terdengar oleh Nagato.

"Tugas apa yang ia jalankan?" Nagato diam sejenak. "Jangan-jangan dia.."

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Aku..bodoh..aku..pen..jahat..aku..pem..bunuh..seharusnya..hah..aku..mati saja," gumam seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan gemetar.

Pemuda itu adalah Naruto Namikaze. Dia sekarang sedang berada di kamarnya tepatnya di dalam kamar mandi pribadinya yang letaknya di dalam kamarnya. Sejak malam, dia terus berada di situ sambil terus mengguyur dirinya sendiri dengan air _shower_.

Sekarang, dari ujung kepalanya hingga ujung kakinya telah basah seluruhnya. Bahkan baju hitam dan celana panjang berwarna oranyenya juga ikut basah karena terus dihujani oleh air dingin yang berasal dari air _shower _di kamar mandi pemuda berumur enam belas tahun tersebut.

Dia terus saja terduduk di sudut kamar mandinya sambil bergumam yang tidak jelas. Sekarang bibirnya pun sudah berubah warna menjadi kebiruan dengantubuh yang gemetaran. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat tersebut. Walaupun, sebenarnya sejak tadi dia sudah mendengar pembantunya dan juga penjaga rumahnya memanggil-manggil namanya untuk segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi, dia berusaha untuk tidak menanggapinya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanya tentang dirinya yang bodoh.

"Kena..pa aku bisa se..bodoh ini? Kenapa a..ku bisa-bisanya mem..percayai me..reka?" gumamnya lagi. Kali ini pikirannya melayang kembali pada kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto, selamat ya. Mama dengar kamu berhasil menjadi anggota FBI," tiba-tiba Kushina memeluk putranya yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

"Mama, lepasin. Aku se..sak,"

"Ah! Iya, iya. Maaf," Kushina segera melepas pelukannya.

"Tapi, Mama benar kan? Kamu berhasil menjadi anggota FBI?" lanjut Kushina

"Iya, Ma. Ngomong-ngomong Mama mengetahuinya dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Mama diberitahu oleh pimpinan FBI saat ini. Dulu, dia adalah teman seangkatan Mama dan Papa saat kami masih menjadi anggota FBI," terang Kushina kepada anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Memang benar aku sudah menjadi anggota FBI. Tapi, aku akan mulai bertugas di luar saat umurku sudah dua puluh tahun. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bertugas di Konoha dulu," jelas Naruto sembari meletakkan ranselnya di atas sofa dan duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Ma, kapan Mama pulang dari Iwa?" lanjut Naruto sembari membuka dasi seragamnya.

"Baru saja," sahut Kushina sambil membantu anaknya untuk melepas dasi seragamnya.

"Naruto, selamat. Kamu memang anak Papa dan Mama," terdengar suara seseorang laki-laki dari belakang mereka berdua.

"Papa?" teriak Naruto girang karena sudah dua minggu dia tidak bertemu dengan papanya yang sibuk mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di Ame.

Minato segera duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal yang letaknya di hadapan Naruto sedangkan Kushina duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Tadi, Papa sudah menghubungi ketua divisimu di FBI. Dia sudah memberi izin kepadamu untuk menjalankan tugas yang akan Papa berikan kepadamu," ucap Minato tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Tugas? Aku kan baru saja menjadi anggota FBI. Kenapa tiba-tiba sudah mendapat tugas. Tugasnya dari Papa lagi? Masa _klien_ pertamaku, Papa sih? Hahaha.." tanggap Naruto disertai dengan tawa.

"Naruto, berhenti tertawa. Papamu serius, dengarkan dia baik-baik," kali ini, Kushina yang berbicara.

"Ya, baiklah," sahut Naruto santai. "Lalu, tugasnya apa?" lanjut Naruto.

"Tugasmu adalah untuk mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya ketua dari oraganisasi The Seven Light,"

"Hah? Papa bercanda ya? Sudah jelas kan, ketuanya itu Kakashi. Papa dan Mama kan juga anggota dari organisasi itu setahun yang lalu sama sepertiku,"

"Kamu salah, Naruto. Sekarang Papa tanya, kenapa setahun yang lalu kamu mau bergabung dengan organisasi The Seven Light tersebut?" tanya Minato dengan raut wajah serius.

Mendengar pertanyaan Minato, tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa aneh. Dia sendiri merasa heran pada dirinya sendiri. Dia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Itu..itu karena pada saat Kakashi menyuruhku bergabung, ia mengatakan 'mereka berempat' juga ikut dalam organisasi itu. Karena itulah akhirnya aku mau bergabung," sahut Naruto dengan suara yang sangat kecil tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Minato dan Kushina.

"Sudah kuduga, alasannya pasti karena itu. Kamu dan keempat temanmu sudah bersahabat sejak kalian masih sangat kecil. Papa rasa pimpinan Kakashi itu mengetahui hal tersebut dan dia berusaha untuk memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin," ucap Minato.

"Pasti keempat temanmu itu memiliki penyebab yang sama kenapa pada saat itu mereka mau bergabung dengan organisasi itu. Benar kan?" tambah Minato.

"Mungkin saja," hanya itulah yang mampu dijawab oleh Naruto. Dia menjawabnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, mengapa Papa dan Mama mau bergabung dengan organisasi itu?" kali ini, Naruto dengan berani menatap mata biru milik Minato.

"Itu karena Papa dan Mama mendapat tugas dari FBI untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya pimpinan Kakashi," sahut Kushina dengan lembut.

Memang benar, Minato dan Kushina adalah anggota FBI. Sebelum mereka mengundurkan diri dari FBI, mereka mendapat tugas untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya pimpinan Kakashi yang sudah berkali-kali mengancam pemimpin Iwa. Pada saat itu, pemimpin Iwa menerima pesan yang berisikan bahwa pimpinan Kakashi tersebut akan membentuk sebuah organisasi. Karena itulah, Minato dan Kushina berusaha agar mereka bisa direkrut ke dalam organisasi tersebut. Tapi, setelah mereka bergabung setahun yang lalu, mereka belum mendapatkan petunjuk tentang siapa sebenarnya pimpinan Kakashi tersebut.

"Jadi karena itu,"

"Dan sekarang bagaimana keputusanmu, apa kamu mau mengambil tugas ini?" tanya Minato kepada putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Hh..baiklah. Kalau begitu, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kamu hanya perlu bergabung dengan organisasi itu kembali, kudengar Kakashi akan menyatukan kembali organisasi itu, kamu sudah mendapat pesan darinya, bukan?" tanya Minato yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan saja oleh Naruto.

"Mama dan Papa juga akan ikut bergabung, kami juga akan membantumu untuk menyelidiki orang yang memimpin Kakashi," celoteh Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Tapi sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin bergabung kembali dengan organisasi itu. Aku tidak mau berbuat kejahatan kembali. Memang benar, hal yang kita lakukan setahun yang lalu itu untuk membantu masyarakat kurang mampu. Tapi, itu tetap saja namanya mencuri, sebuah tindak kejahatan. Aku takut kali ini, dia menyuruh kita untuk melakukan hal yang lebih buruk seperti mambunuh," ucap Naruto dengan mengecilkan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Ya, Mama paham dengan perasaanmu itu. Tapi, Mama dan Papa akan berusaha menjauhkanmu dari tugas yang seperti itu. Karena itu, Mama mohon kamu mau menerima tugas ini,"

"Tapi, Ma-" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Minato memotongnya.

"Papa dengar Hinata bergabung kembali dengan organisasi itu,"

Mendengar pernyataan Minato yang tiba-tiba, Naruto menjadi berpikir untuk ikut bergabung dengan Papa dan Mamanya.

"Hh..baiklah, aku akan menerima tugas ini dengan senang hati," sahut Naruto disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Satu lagi, kamu akan bertugas dengan dibantu oleh tiga seniormu di FBI. Mereka itu, Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan," ucap Minato setelah mendengar persetujuan dari anaknya.

"Haahh..dibantu mereka?" tanggap Naruto dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Reaksimu terlalu berlebihan Naruto,"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Ini kan tugas, jadi harus kuterima semua orang yang menjadi rekanku. Aku juga sudah mengenal mereka sejak kecil," akhirnya, Naruto pun menyetujuinya.

"Mama dan Papa juga akan selalu berusaha menjauhkanmu dari kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan nyawa seseorang. Mama tahu, kamu sangat takut dengan hal yang berbau pembunuhan,"

"Iya, aku percaya dengan kalian berdua,"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Aarghh..apa yang aku pikirkan, kenapa aku memikirkannya kembali?" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang basah.

"Seharusnya aku bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan penuh tanggung jawab, bukannya mengeluh seperti ini," ucapnya lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mengganti baju," ia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan segera mematikan _shower _di dalam kamar mandinya.

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan rambutnya.

Usai mengganti baju, dia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang berwarna oranye. Dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah kanan guna melihat _handphone_nya dan ia segera meraih alat komunikasi pribadinya tersebut.

'Ada pesan?' gumamnya. Dan Naruto pun segera memencet salah satu tombol _handphone_nya dan muncullah sebuah pesan dari monitornya,

_**Sejak tadi, aku sudah menghubungimu. Tapi, kau tidak mau mengangkatnya. Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, nanti kita ada rapat. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap, aku akan menjemputmu jam setengah delapan malam. Nanti, aku juga akan mengenalkanmu dengan salah satu rekan kita yang lain. Tapi, sebenarnya kau pun sudah mengenalnya, hanya saja kau tidak memgetahuinya saja. Sampai jumpa..**_

_**Dari: Nagato**_

"Kak Nagato selalu berbicara dengan berbelit-belit, lagipula ini maksudnya apa? Rekan? Yang sudah aku kenal? Aku tidak menyadarinya? Menyadari apa?" ucapnya tidak jelas. Naruto pun segera menjawab pesan dari seniornya itu.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Jadi begitu kejadiannya, saya sudah menduganya,"

"_Ya, kami tahu. Kamilah yang salah, sudah melibatkannya ke dalam masalah ini,"_ terdengar suara seorang perempuan dari seberang telepon.

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Senior. Sebaiknya sekarang, Senior segera menenangkannya sebelum dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tadi, saya sudah mengirimkan pesan kepadanya bahwa nanti malam akan ada rapat. Nanti, biar saya saja yang menjemputnya," ucap Nagato.

"_Baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa,"_ Kushina segera memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa," Nagato segera meletakkan _handphone_nya di dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Konan nampak sangat khawatir.

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia mendapat tugas dari Kakashi yang membuatnya tertekan. Kata Senior, sejak tadi pagi dia tidak mau keluar kamar," sahut Nagato.

"Kasihan dia, hatinya masih sangat rapuh," tanggap Yahiko.

Drrt! Drrt!

Tiba-tiba saja, _handphone_ milik Nagato bergetar yang menandakan bahwa ada pesan yang harus segera dibaca oleh si pemilik _handphone_ tersebut.

Nagato segera membuka pesan tersebut,

_**Ya, aku akan datang. Kakak harus menjemputku tepat waktu. Kakak tahu? Sekarang kepalaku sangat pusing gara-gara air shower di kamar mandiku..hahaha..Kakak mengerti maksudku kan? Kakak tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa :D**_

_**From: Naruto N.**_

"Dari siapa Nagato?" tanya Yahiko.

"Dari Naruto. Dia bilang dia sudah tidak apa-apa lagi. Dan kurasa sejak semalam dia terus mengguyur dirinya sendiri dengan air _shower_ di kamar mandinya,"

"Anak itu, ada-ada saja yang ia perbuat. Nanti, kalau sakit pasti merepotkan kita juga, haahh.." Yahiko hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Oh ya Konan, kau sudah mengirim pesan ke mereka?" kali ini, Yahiko mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Sudah,"

"Bagaimana tanggapan mereka?"

"Mereka akan membantu kita. Tapi, mereka mengajukan sebuah syarat,"

"Hh, sebenarnya mau mereka apa sih? Seharusnya mereka bersyukur karena kita mau mengajak mereka untuk bekerjasama. Tapi, mereka malah mengajukan syarat," muka Yahiko sudah terlihat sangat kesal.

"Tenanglah, Yahiko," Nagato berusaha menenangkan orang di hadapannya itu. "Lalu, mereka mengajukan syarat apa?" lanjut Nagato.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Neji, kau sudah mengirimkan pesan kita pada mereka?"

"Sudah kukirim, Komandan,"

"Kau sudah menghubungi Hana, Kiba dan Shizune?"

"Ya, sudah,"

"Baguslah. Sekarang, sebaiknya kau pulang. Bersiap-siaplah untuk nanti malam," perintah Komandan kepolisian tersebut yang bernama Itachi.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Jadi, mereka mengajukan syarat seperti itu?"

"Sebaiknya turuti saja, itu akan lebih mudah. Kau tahu kan, kita sedang kekurangan orang," saran Nagato.

"Ya, baiklah," akhirnya Yahiko menyetujuinya juga.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5 -end-**

Fuuhh..akhirnya selesai juga chapter limanya..

Saya harap chapter ini tidak membosankan..

.

Oke sekarang saatnya bales review dulu..

Yang pertama buat, **Hanya Orang Tidak Jelas**: Salam kenal juga, soal anggota The Seven Light kayaknya bakal dikasi tahu deh di critanya..tunggu za chapter selanjutnya.. :):)

Selanjutnya buat, **Chido Rokuro**: Aahh,, Chido memang selalu setia untuk me-review fanfic saya..semoga Chido menyukai chapter ini ya.. :D

Next, buat **Hikari no Kyori**: Makasih udah mau review fanfic ya, Tesya.. kalo soal Ino, dia memang salah satu dari The Seven Light..

Buat **Sq**: haiii...Sq..salam kenal..hehehe..makasih udah bilang fanfic saya bagus dan saya harap chapter ini cukup memuaskan buat Sq.. :D :):)

Selanjutnya, **Ind**: Indira, makasih udah review fanfic aku..buat chapter ini tolong di-review juga yah..hehehe..

Yang terakhir buat, **KyuZho 'VIPShawolElf**: Aduuhhh..namamu suker banget.. aku kangen berat ma kamu, udah lama kita gak ketemuan..hehehe..buat req-sanmu..kapan-kapan aku buat kalo lagi ada ide..hehehe..

Yap. Sekian bales review-nya..

Bagi yang sudah me-review, saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih..

Karena tanpa kalian, fanfic ini tidak akan pernah berlanjut..

Karena itu, tetep **REVIEW** yah..

Buat yang belum review..

Ayo cepetan review, sebelum anda Kehabisan (?)

_**Salam, Tania Namikaze..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Keep Smile :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Haii..semua..

Maaf, chapter ini keluarnya lama benget..

Karena itu, saya membuat chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya..

Di chapter ini, pairingnya belum keliatan soalnya mau fokus dulu ke Seven Light-nya..

Ahh..udah,, dari pada banyak ngomong..silahkan baca fanfic saya..

Inget review yah..fanfic ini sangat membutuhkan review..hehehehe..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dengan karakter-karakternya milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**The Seven Light milik saya aka Tania Namikaze**

**(AU, sedikit OOC, mungkin ada typo, dll)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah setahun menghilang, The Seven Light akhirnya kembali. Organisasi yang berisikan tujuh orang berbakat dengan satu pemimpin itu mulai melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak jelas tujuannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada organisasi ini jika anggotanya mulai berpikiran untuk melenyapkan organisasi tersebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan adalah anggota FBI yang berasal dari Konoha. Mereka bertiga ini bersahabat sejak kecil dan semenjak masuk ke FBI, mereka bertiga tidak pernah terpisahkan. Seperti sekarang ini, mereka sedang menjalankan suatu tugas dan yang meminta mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas ini adalah mantan seniornya di FBI yaitu Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki atau lebih tepatnya dikatakan Kushina Namikaze.**

**.**

**.**

"**Oh ya Konan, kau sudah mengirim pesan ke mereka?" kali ini, Yahiko mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita yang ada di sebelahnya.**

"**Sudah,"**

"**Bagaimana tanggapan mereka?"**

"**Mereka akan membantu kita. Tapi, mereka mengajukan sebuah syarat,"**

"**Hh, sebenarnya mau mereka apa sih? Seharusnya mereka bersyukur karena kita mau mengajak mereka untuk bekerjasama. Tapi, mereka malah mengajukan syarat," muka Yahiko sudah terlihat sangat kesal.**

"**Tenanglah, Yahiko," Nagato berusaha menenangkan orang di hadapannya itu. "Lalu, mereka mengajukan syarat apa?" lanjut Nagato.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

Sekarang sudah menunjukkan sekitar pukul sebelas pagi, mentari sudah mulai meninggi dengan agungnya. Kehangatan yang semula tidak terlalu panas, kini sudah mulai memanas sedikit demi sedikit seiring berjalannya waktu menuju siang.

Di jalanan Konoha, sudah banyak kendaran yang berlalu lalang dengan cepatnya. Di beberapa jalan sudah terjadi kemacatan yang sangat panjang. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kapan kemacetan itu akan berakhir, seiring semakin banyaknya terdengar klakson kendaraan yang saling bersautan agar dapat maju terlebih dahulu. Bukan hanya kendaran saja yang bersuara di sana, penumpang di dalamnya pun pasti sudah banyak berbicara sejak tadi.

"Minato, kira-kira kapan ini akan berakhir? Aku sudah sangat khawatir dengan Naruto,"

"Tenanglah, Kushina. Sebentar lagi pasti kita sudah sampai di rumah," Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang berada di sebelahnya.

Melihat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi hijau, Minato segera menjalankan mobilnya. Tidak sampai lima meter, mobilnya pun berhenti karena lampu lalu lintas berubah warna kembali.

"Kita benar-benar terjebak di sini. Kushina, coba kau hubungi dia,"

"Sejak tadi aku sudah berusaha menghubunginya tapi belum ada jawaban," Kushina masih terlihat sibuk dengan _handphone_nya. Sesekali dia membawanya ke telinga kanannya dan sesekali dia mengutak-ngatik _keyboard handphone_nya dan membawanya kembali ke telinga kanannya, dan begitu seterusnya selama berulang kali.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang lebih didominasi dengan warna biru muda dan putih terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedang tertidur di tempat tidurnya yang sangat luas.

Sejak tadi, _handphone_nya yang tergeletak di sebelah kirinya sudah berulang kali melantunkan sebuah lagu milik _Akeboshi_ yang berjudul _Wind_. Tapi, sang pemilik _handphone_ tidak pernah mengangkatnya karena dia sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Bahkan mungkin, suara sekeras apapun tidak akan bisa membangunkannya untuk saat ini.

"Bagaimana ini? Sejak tadi pagi, Tuan Muda tidak mau keluar kamar," gumam seorang pelayan yang berada di lantai bawah.

"Iya, apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?" kali ini, terdengar suara khas lelaki.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut bertanya, Izumo," suara sang pelayan perempun yang bernama Isaribi terdegar sedikit membentak.

Sejak tadi, mereka berdua terus saja berada di depan tangga yang berada di lantai satu. Selalu saja menggumamkan hal yang tidak jelas. Terlihat, dari wajah mereka berdua, mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sang majikan yang sejak tadi pagi tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa di sini?" tanya orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Chiyo, kepala pelayan di kediaman Namikaze. Umurnya yang sudah mencapai kepala enam tidak pernah mengurangi tenaganya selama ini. Dia selalu saja dapat membimbing semua pelayan dan penjaga rumah di situ dengan sangat terampil.

"Kami sedang menunggu Tuan Muda," sahut mereka serempak.

"Sesepuh sendiri?" lanjut Isaribi. Memang sudah seharusnya, semua pekerja di kediaman keluarga Namikaze yang jumlahnya melebihi angka lima puluh tersebut memanggil Chiyo dengan panggilan 'Sesepuh' untuk menghormatinya. Karena Chiyo sudah bekerja di sana saat Minato masih berumur dua tahun. Tentu saja, pada saat itu Chiyo masih sangatlah muda.

"Aku di sini sedang memastikan apa semua orang sudah mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing," sahut Chiyo sambil menatap dua orang di hadapannya. "Sekarang, Izumo! Cepat kembali ke tempatmu bertugas. Apa kau mau membiarkan Kotetsu berjaga sendirian di depan?"

"Ba...baik Sesepuh," sahut Izumo dan segera melesat pergi dari tempat itu sebelum dia diomeli oleh Sesepuhnya itu.

"Kau, Isarabi! Tolong buatkan sup hangat untuk Tuan Muda sesudah dia keluar dari kamarnya nanti. Buatkan juga dia segelas teh hangat. Pastikan kau memberikannya dengan keadaan yang masih hangat. Mengerti?" perintah Chiyo.

"Baik Sesepuh," Isaribi pun segera melesat pergi ke dapur.

"Sejak semalam, aku mendengar suara air berjatuhan dari kamar Tuan Muda. Sepertinya, kelakukan Tuan Minato menurun kepada anaknya," gumamnya seakan mengetahui apa yang terjadi semalam di kamar majikan mudanya tersebut. Dan karena alasan itulah, dia menyuruh Isaribi untuk membuat makanan dan minuman hangat.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, terlihat mobil sedan berwarna hitam memasuki halaman depan rumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Beberapa detik usai mobil tersebut berhenti, terlihat sepasang suami istri dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kerja turun dari mobil itu dengan sangat terburu-buru. Nampak raut muka cemas dari sang istri.

Segera saja, mereka berdua memasuki rumah yang berada di hadapan mereka. Dengan sangat cepat, mereka berdua segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Tujuan mereka adalah kamar yang terletak di sebelah kanan tangga tersebut.

"Naruto! Naruto! Ini Mama, cepat keluar," teriak Kushina sambil menggedor-gedor pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

Dia pun segera memegang kenop pintu tersebut. Tapi, saat ingin memutarnya, kenop pintu tersebut lebih dulu berputar dan pintu pun mulai terbuka. Hampir saja, Kushina terjatuh. Tapi, dia berhasil menahan tubuhnya.

Kini, di hadapannya telah berdiri putra semata wayangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Mama?" ucapnya.

Dengan cepat, Kushina pun segera memeluk putranya tersebut yang lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain membalas pelukan Kushina.

"Maaf, Naruto. Maafkan Mama dan Papa,"

"Eh? Maaf untuk apa?" ucap Naruto seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Maaf karena kami sudah membiarkanmu melakukan tugas itu," sahut Kushina sambil mengelus punggung anaknya. "Membunuh Kisame," bisik Kushina.

"A..aku sudah melupakannya, Ma. Lebih baik sekarang kita fokus saja pada masalah utamanya,"

Kushina pun segera melepas pelukannya. Dia kali ini bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah anaknya yang sedikit pucat dengan bibir yang masih membiru.

"Naruto, kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu terlihat pucat? Kamu belum makan kan? Ayo, sekarang kita makan bersama,"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Naruto, berusahalah," ucap Minato tiba-tiba sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut anaknya.

Sekali lagi, Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Huoamm..sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berjalan?" ucap seseorang kepada pantulannya yang ada di cermin. Dia sekarang sedang berada di dalam apartemennya.

Shikamaru Nara, itulah nama pemuda yang sekarang sedang mengenakan pakaian berwarna hijaunya yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, ditambah dengan jaket berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang semula terurai, mulai diikatnya ke atas seperti gaya rambutnya yang biasa.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, benar-benar merepotkan," gumamnya setelah selesai mengikat rambutnya.

Dia pun mengambil bungkusan hitam yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya dan segera keluar dari apartemennya.

Usai mengunci apartemennya, dia segera menuju halte bis terdekat guna menunggu bis agar ia bisa sampai di tempat tujuannya yaitu Hotel Kaito dengan tepat waktu.

Baru saja dia berjalan sekitar dua meter dari apartemennya, tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Shikamaru," panggil orang tersebut setengah berteriak.

"Shikamaru," ulangnya lagi.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, dia pun berbalik dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sebuah mobil berwarna ungu yang berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. Selang beberapa detik, keluarlah sosok perempuan dari mobil tersebut. Perempuan dengan rambut berwarna serupa dengan mobilnya.

"Kak Konan, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku ingin menjemputmu. Ayo, cepat masuk," ucap perempuan tersebut yang ternyata bernama Konan.

"Hm, baiklah. Daripada aku harus naik bis," Shikamaru pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut, ia duduk di sebelah tempat duduk pengemudi.

Setelah Konan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, mobil tersebut pun melesat ke jalan raya.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Naruto, cepat! Nagato sudah menunggumu di luar," teriak Kushina.

"Iya, Ma. Ini juga lagi turun," sahut Naruto sambil menuruni anak tangga rumahnya satu per satu.

Dia terlihat mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan di dalam jaket putihnya tersembunyi baju berwarna oranye. Di tangan kirinya dia memegang sebuah bungkusan berwarna hitam.

"Naruto, cepat,"

"Iya, Ma," Naruto segera keluar dari rumahnya dan segera masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil porche berwarna hitam milik Nagato. Dia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Nagato.

"Nagato, jaga Naruto baik-baik ya," pesan Kushina.

"Iya, Senior," sahut Nagato dari dalam mobilnya dengan kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Mama, apa-apaan sih. Aku ini kan bukan anak kecil lagi," gerutu Naruto.

"Iya, iya. Sekarang, kalian cepat berangkat,"

Mobil porche itu pun segera pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah keluarga Namikaze.

"Kak,"

"Apa?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, rekan yang Kakak bilang itu siapa?"

"Siapa ya? Aku beri petunjuk, dia itu sahabatmu sejak kecil dan salah satu anggota Seven Light," sahut Nagato tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu sih sama saja,"

"Ya, coba saja kau tebak," masih tanpa memalingkan wajahnya.

Kali ini, Naruto tampak berpikir. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. "Sepertinya aku tahu, dia itu Shikamaru kan?"

Nagato tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Dia masih sibuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Kalau Kakak tidak menjawab, berarti aku benar kan?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan," akhirnya, Nagato pun menjawab juga.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Shikamaru, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak pernah bertemu,"

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, seperti yang Kak Konan lihat," sahut Shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah jendela mobil.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya kami bertiga meminta bantuan kepolisian Konoha untuk membantu penyelidikan," ucap Konan tiba-tiba yang membuat Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"Bagus juga meminta bantuan mereka. Walaupun tahun lalu mereka berhasil dibohongi oleh Seven Light, tapi mereka cukup hebat sudah dapat menyelidikinya sampai sana,"

"Hahaha..mereka berhasil dibohongi itu gara-gara kau kan yang mengatur strategi menggunakan mayat orang lain itu,"

"Iya, kau benar. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar menyesal telah melakukannya," Shikamaru terlihat sedikit menunduk menyesali kesalahannya yang telah bergabung dengan organisasi tersebut.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu," Konan berusaha menghibur juniornya di FBI tersebut. "Kau bisa menebus semua kesalahanmu itu dengan menangkap dalang dari organisasi itu,"

"Iya, iya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu, benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Shikamaru, menurutmu siapa saja anggota kepolisian yang akan datang?" tanya Konan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seakan-akan aku mengetahuinya?"

"Kau itu anggota The Seven Light. Pasti di setiap pertemuan, kalian membahas orang-orang yang mengincar kalian bukan?" tebak Konan.

"Tebakanmu benar,"

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi,"

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Mungkin saja yang akan datang adalah Itachi Uchiha, salah satu Komandan kepolisian di Konoha. Neji Hyuuga, salah satu detektive di Konoha. Hana Inuzuka, bawahan Itachi yang bertugas melatih anjing pelacak. Shizune, salah satu detektive yang berasal dari Suna dan Kiba Inuzuka. Shizune dan Kiba adalah mata-mata yang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki Kakashi. Kiba itu juga teman sekelasku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Hebat juga kepolisian Konoha itu. Mereka sudah berhasil menyimpulkan bahwa Kakashi berkaitan dengan organisasi itu," tanggap Nagato.

"Hmm..mereka memang cukup hebat,"

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Kau tahu-"

"Tidak,"

"Aku belum selesai bicara, dengarkan dulu,"

"Ohh..belum ya, hehehe.." ucap Naruto disertai dengan tawa.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, Naruto. Kepolisian Konoha itu mau membantu kita, tapi mereka mengajukan sebuah persyaratan dan kami bertiga sudah menyetujuinya,"

"Persyaratan apa?"

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Mereka menyuruh kami untuk memberitahukan siapa saja tujuh orang anggota The Seven Light," sahut Konan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. "Sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau juga akan menyetujuinya?"

Hening sesaat menyergap mereka berdua. Konan nampak tidak berani berbicara lagi, ia masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Jika kalian bertiga sudah menyetujuinya, aku juga harus menyetujuinya. Mau bagaimana lagi?" sahutnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tapi jika kita memberitahukan mereka, bukankah itu sama saja dengan membawa kalian bertujuh ke penjara,"

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar mereka mau membantu kita. Lagipula, kami bertujuh memang seharusnya dipenjara. Kami bertujuh adalah penjahat, itulah kenyataannya. Tapi nanti aku akan meminta mereka agar menangkap kami saat kita sudah berhasil menyelesaikan kasus ini," sahut Naruto dengan sebuah senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau itu nampak sangat tenang, Naruto,"

"Oh ya, kak. Kenapa kakak menyuruhku membawa ini?" tanya Naruto sembari mengangkat bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "Sebenarnya jubah dan topeng Seven Light ini untuk apa?" tambahnya.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Ohh...itu. Aku bermaksud untuk membuat kejutan buat mereka, karena mereka sudah membuat kita susah seperti ini," sahut Konan.

"Kejutan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, sebuah kejutan yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan," Konan manjawabnya sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Maksudmu kejutan yang seperti apa?" Shikamaru yang biasanya sangat pandai entah mengapa sekarang dia tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan orang yang berada di sebelahnya.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Jadi begini, nanti kau dan Shikamaru masuk ke tempat rapat melalui jendela di sebelah barat dan kalian berdua harus menggunakan jubah dan topeng Seven Light kalian. Apa kau bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Nagato sambil melihat Naruto sekilas dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Hah...aku sepertinya bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah polisi-polisi tersebut saat melihat anggota Seven Light di depan mata mereka...hahahaha.. " sahut Naruto diiringi dengan tawa.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Dan ingat, saat memasuki ruang rapat lewat jendela. Kau harus berhati-hati agar tidak ada orang yang melihat kalian, aku tidak ingin ada keributan," nasehat Konan.

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Shikamaru dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela karena dia tahu bahwa pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Suasana di Hotel Kaito sudah mulai ramai seiring dengan rembulan yang mulai terlihat. Para tamu hotel yang sedari tadi berada di luar untuk berjalan-jalan, kali ini sudah mulai kembali ke hotel guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah karena bejalan-jalan.

Hotel Kaito adalah salah satu hotel terbesar di Konoha. Hotel ini dapat memuat kurang lebih seratus ribu orang dengan fasilitasnya yang sangat lengkap melebihi fasilitas-fasilitas hotel lain yang ada di Konoha.

Salah satu tamu Hotel Kaito yang sangat puas dengan fasilitas hotel ini adalah Yahiko, seorang anggota FBI yang sedang menjalankan tugasnya di Konoha. Dia terlihat rapi dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja berwarna biru yang tersembunyi di dalamnya.

"Mereka itu datangnya lama sekali, sudah hampir jam delapan malam," celotehnya sembari melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar hotelnya. Segera saja dia membukanya. Dan yang pertama kali terlihat adalah lima orang dengan pakaian jas khas kepolisian Konoha. Tiga orang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan.

"Kalian pasti anggota kepolisian itu, ya?" tebaknya.

Dan lima orang tersebut menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk," ujar Yahiko dan ia pun segera mengunci pintu rapat-rapat setelah tamu-tamunya masuk kedalam kamar hotelnya yang terbilang sangat luas tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku Yahiko. Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucap Yahiko memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Neji Hyuuga, detektif di Konoha," ucap lelaki dengan mata lavender.

"Aku Hana Inuzuka,"

"Aku Shizune, detektif dari Suna,"

"Aku Kiba Inuzuka,"

"Aku tidak perlu mempekenalkan diriku, bukan? Tidak mungkain kau lupa denganku,"

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat denganmu. Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan orang yang selalu menjadi sainganku di kelas sewaktu masih di Senior High school. Bukan begitu, Itachi?" ujar Yahiko.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Yahiko. Bagamana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik-baik saja,"

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" celoteh Hana tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu Hana? Dia itu teman sekelasku sewaktu aku masih bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School," sahut Itachi.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Sekarang, sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu ke dalam. Tidak baik jika kita berbicara sambil berdiri,"

Yahiko pun mengantarkan mereka ke dalam ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu tersebut terdapat sebuah meja yang tidak terlalu besar yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa sofa.

"Tunggu dulu, aku hampir lupa. Sebelumnya, aku ingin kalian menaruh senjata dan alat komunikasi kalian di atas meja yang ada di sana dan tolong alat komunikasi kalian dimatikan," ujar Yahiko sambil menunjuk meja kecil yang ada di ujung ruang tamu.

"Untuk apa? Kau pikir kami akan merekam pembicaraan di sini," Neji sepertinya tidak setuju dengan permintaan Yahiko.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak suka pada saat aku dan teman-temanku menjelaskan masalahnya, ada bunyi telepon yang memutus pembicaraan kami," sahut Yahiko. Dan akhirnya, kelima orang tersebut menuruti permintaan Yahiko.

"Sekarang, kalian silahkan duduk,"

Itachi, Neji dan Kiba duduk di sofa panjang yang mampu memuat lebih dari tiga orang dewasa. Sedangkan Hana duduk di sofa tunggal yang terletak di sebelah Itachi dan Shizune duduk di sofa tunggal yang terletak di sebelah Kiba. Yahiko sendiri duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di hadapan Itachi, Neji dan Kiba.

"Aku belum bisa memulai pembicaraan ini sebelum semua anggota rapat ini lengkap," ujar Yahiko tiba-tiba.

"Ya, kami mengerti," sahut Itachi.

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Lagi-lagi, terdengar pintu kamar Yahiko diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Sepertinya itu mereka," Yahiko pun segera bangun untuk membukakan pintu.

Tidak kurang dari dua menit, Yahiko pun masuk kembali ke ruang tamu dengan dua orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Nah, perkenalkan. Yang ini bernama Nagato," ucap Yahiko sambil menunjuk lelaki dengan rambut merah gelap. "Dan yang ini Konan," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk wanita berambut ungu yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian," ucap Nagato dan Konan bebarengan.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Kiba tiba-tiba.

"Sebelumnya, ini soal permintaan kalian. Kami akan memberitahukan ketujuh anggota The Seven Light dengan syarat kalian tidak boleh menangkap mereka dulu sebelum kita berhasil menangkap ketua dari Seven Light," Nagato mulai bersuara.

"Dan yang akan memberitahukannya bukan kami melainkan dua orang junior kami di FBI. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi," tambah Konan sambil duduk di sebelah Yahiko dan Nagato yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Kenapa bukan kalian saja yang memberitahukannya?" tanya Neji.

"Itu karena-" belum selesai Nagato menjawab pertanyaan dari Neji. Tiba-tiba saja ada dua sosok makhluk yang masuk lewat jendela di belakang Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan. Memang sejak tadi, jendela itu terus terbuka.

Spontan, delapan orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut berdiri dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Tiga di antaranya memasang wajah biasa saja. Sedangkan lima yang lainnya memasang wajah takut dan terkejut dengan dua sosok yang sekarang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Dua sosok itu mengenakan jubah dan topeng. Yang satu berwarna oranye dan yang satu lagi berwarna hijau.

"Ka..kalian O..orange Light dan Gre..green L..Light," suara Itachi terdengar sedikit bergetar. Tangannya sudah masuk ke dalam jasnya guna mencari senjata api yang dengan setia selalu menemaninya, tapi dia lupa kalau senjatanya sudah tidak ada bersamanya lagi.

"Wah, sepertinya kalian sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan kami berdua," Orange Light mulai berbicara.

"Su..suara itu se..seper..tinya aku per..pernah mende..ngarnya," Kiba juga mulai ketakutan.

"Kami datang kemari karena kami mendengar kalian berlima ingin mengetahui siapa saja anggota Seven Light, bukan?"

Tidak ada satu pun orang di sana yang menanggapi pertanyaan Green Light. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua membuka tudung jubah mereka dan secara perlahan mereka mulai membuka topeng mereka. Dan kali ini terlihat dengan jelas siapa sebenarnya Orange Light dan Green Light.

"Na..Naruto, Shi..Shikamaru," ujar lima orang selain Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan.

"Hai, semua. Senang bertemu dengan kalian di sini," sapa Naruto disertai dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Dia dan Shikamaru mulai melepas dan meletakkan jubah mereka dengan sembarangan di atas lantai. Mereka pun duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan.

"Kalian berlima, kenapa masih berdiri? Duduklah," lagi-lagi Naruto berbicara.

Mereka berlima pun saling menatap dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk kembali. Sedangkan Yahiko, Nagato dan Konan memilih berdiri di belakang sofa yang diduduki oleh junior mereka.

"Ja..di kalian berdua adalah anggota Seven Light?" tanya Neji yang tidak percaya melihat sahabat adik sepupunya adalah penjahat yang selama ini dicari.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat," sahut Shikamaru. "Sekarang kami berdua akan memberitahukan tujuh orang anggota The Seven Light kepada kalian. Dan kuharap kalian bersiap-siap saja sebelum mendengarnya," tambah Shikamaru.

"Red Light adalah Kushina Namikaze. Orange Light adalah aku. Yellow Light adalah Minato Namikaze," ucap Naruto.

"Green Light adalah aku. Blue Light adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Indigo Light adalah Hinata Hyuuga dan Purple Light adalah Ino Yamanaka. Bagaimana? Sekarang apa yang kalian lakukan?" lanjut Shikamaru.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 -end-**

Akhirnya, selesai juga..bagaimana? sudah lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya kan?

Ya udah, sekarang saya mau bales review dulu:

**ZephyrAmfoter** : untuk NaruHina mungkin akan keluar di Chap 7 atau 8..ditunggu aja yah.. :D

**Vecalen-20** : makasih, udah bilang fanfic saya gak ngebosenin..ini udah update..tetep dibaca yah.. :D

**Ind** : Indira, makasih dah review..pemimpinnya? kalo mau tahu baca ampe ending yah.. :D

**Miura Aii** : Miura-chan, mkasih dah review..maaf kalo pacar-pacar Miura-chan terpaksa dibuat kayak gitu, tapi itu cuma tuntutan profesi mereka ajak kok sebagai aktor dalam fanfic ini..tetep RnR yah.. :D

**Namikaze Arief Indra** : Di sini, minakushi juga ada dikit kan,hehehe... ini udah update.. tetep RnR yah.. :D

Untuk kata terakhir, saya minta maaf jika saya ada salah-salah kata..

Untuk yang terakhir banget..tetep **REVIEW** yah.. :D :D :D

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hai semua..ketemu lagi dengan saya..kali ini, saya mau minta maaf kepada semua readers karena saya update lamaaaaaaa...banget...maafkanlah saya *sujud-sujud di hadapan redaers*

Oh ya, kali ini ada adegan Naruhina...bagi yang sudah menunggu silahkan dinikmati :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dengan karakter-karakternya milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**The Seven Light milik saya aka Tania Namikaze**

**(AU, sedikit OOC, mungkin ada typo, dll)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah setahun menghilang, The Seven Light akhirnya kembali. Organisasi yang berisikan tujuh orang berbakat dengan satu pemimpin itu mulai melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak jelas tujuannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada organisasi ini jika anggotanya mulai berpikiran untuk melenyapkan organisasi tersebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Mungkin saja yang akan datang adalah Itachi Uchiha, salah satu Komandan kepolisian di Konoha. Neji Hyuuga, salah satu detektive di Konoha. Hana Inuzuka, bawahan Itachi yang bertugas melatih anjing pelacak. Shizune, salah satu detektive yang berasal dari Suna dan Kiba Inuzuka. Shizune dan Kiba adalah mata-mata yang ditugaskan untuk menyelidiki Kakashi. Kiba itu juga teman sekelasku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.**

**.**

**.**

"**Mereka menyuruh kami untuk memberitahukan siapa saja tujuh orang anggota The Seven Light," sahut Konan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. "Sekarang bagaimana? Apa kau juga akan menyetujuinya?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Jadi begini, nanti kau dan Shikamaru masuk ke tempat rapat melalui jendela di sebelah barat dan kalian berdua harus menggunakan jubah dan topeng Seven Light kalian. Apa kau bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Nagato sambil melihat Naruto sekilas dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.**

**.**

**.**

"**Seperti yang kalian lihat," sahut Shikamaru. "Sekarang kami berdua akan memberitahukan tujuh orang anggota The Seven Light kepada kalian. Dan kuharap kalian bersiap-siap saja sebelum mendengarnya," tambah Shikamaru.**

"**Red Light adalah Kushina Namikaze. Orange Light adalah aku. Yellow Light adalah Minato Namikaze," ucap Naruto.**

"**Green Light adalah aku. Blue Light adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Indigo Light adalah Hinata Hyuuga dan Purple Light adalah Ino Yamanaka. Bagaimana? Sekarang apa yang kalian lakukan?" lanjut Shikamaru.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Chapter 7-**

Biasanya langit di atas Konoha selalu memperlihatkan keindahannya dengan berbagai macam rasi bintang di atas sana. Tapi, tidak untuk kali ini. Awan mendung terus saja menghalangi para kawanan bintang untuk memperlihatkan cahayanya yang redup. Bahkan sinar sang dewi malam yang biasanya terlihat begitu mengagumkan kini nampak bersembunyi di belakang sekumpulan awan hitam yang siap kapan saja untuk memuntahkan jutaan liter air ke atas Konoha.

Cahaya-cahaya lampu rumah di Konoha sudah mulai menghilang satu demi satu yang menandakan bahwa si penghuni rumah sudah bersiap untuk menuju ke alam mimpi mereka masing-masing. Ini membuat keadaan di Konoha semakin sunyi daripada hari-hari biasanya. Angin malam kali ini juga lebih dingin dari biasanya, membuat setiap orang mulai menutup jendela rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Angin malam ini dingin sekali," gumam seorang wanita berambut keunguan. Dia mulai berjalan untuk menutup jendela yang terbuka di belakangnya. Bukan hanya jendela, kordennya pun ia tarik guna menutupi jendela dengan bingkai kayu cendana tersebut.

"Bagaimana? Kalian merasa terkejut dengan semua kebenaran ini?" terdengar ada suara laki-laki yang membuat wanita ini kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"A..apa mak..sud kalian ber..berdua? Ka..lian pasti bercanda, kan?" kali ini terdengar suara yang meluncur dari mulut seorang pemuda bermata lavender.

"Kalian seolah-olah mengatakan adikku seorang penjahat. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda. Sebaiknya hentikan omongan kosong kalian berdua. Aku tahu, kalian pasti hanya bersandiwara, bukan? Datang seolah-olah kalian adalah Orange dan Green Light. Tapi, sebenarnya kalian hanya berusaha menutupi kebenaran bahwa kalian berlima sebenarnya tidak mengetahui siapa saja anggota Seven Light. Benar begitu, kan? Lalu kalian mengatakan bahwa adikku salah satu di antara ketujuh anggota Seven Light. Itu hanya kebohongan kalian, bukan? Benar begitu kan, Yahiko?" bentak Komandan kepolisian yang sekarang sedang menatap mata seseorang yang bernama Yahiko untuk meminta kebenaran dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Kau salah Itachi. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru adalah benar. Dan memang benar adikmu adalah salah satu anggota The Seven Light yang selama ini kalian incar," sahut pemuda berambut oranye tersebut.

Melihat sinar kejujuran dari mata Yahiko. Itachi akhirnya hanya bisa menyerah dengan kenyataan yang dia dengar saat ini. Tubuhnya mulai melemas dengan kepala yang menunduk memikirkan nasib adik kesayangannya itu. Dia sendiri bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Tugasnya adalah untuk menangkap anggota The Seven Light. Tapi, salah satu di antara mereka adalah adiknya sendiri. Haruskah dia menangkap adiknya sendiri demi menyelesaikan misinya selama ini?

"_Blue Light adalah Sasuke Uchiha,"_

Kata-kata itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Bukan hanya Itachi yang merasakan hal seperti itu, Neji yang merupakan salah satu peserta rapat di Hotel Kaito itu pun juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dirasakan oleh Komandannya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan? Apa kami harus menangkap kalian bertujuh?" melihat dua orang rekannya yang sangat terpukul, Hana berani mengeluarkan suaranya walaupun dia sebenarnya takut dengan dua orang yang berada di hadapannya –Naruto dan Shikamaru–.

"Itu terserah kalian, hanya saja kalian tidak akan bisa menangkap empat orang dari anggota The Seven Light," sahut Shikamaru.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kami bisa saja menangkap kalian bertujuh. Lagipula, kami sudah mengetahui siapa saja yang harus kami tangkap," ucap Shizune tanpa memperhatikan hati dua rekannya yang sekarang sedang terpukul.

"Itu karena ada empat orang yang bergabung dengan organisasi itu untuk menghancurkan organisasi tersebut. Mereka berempat adalah anggota FBI. Jika kalian berani menangkap mereka, maka kalian akan berurusan dengan kepolisian di seluruh dunia. Itu bisa saja menyebabkan kalian masuk ke penjara. Kalian paham?" sahut Nagato yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri.

"Jadi begitu. Ternyata FBI bertindak lebih cepat daripada kami. Mereka sampai bisa menyusupkan anggotanya ke dalam organisasi tersebut. Biar aku tebak, kalian berdua pasti anggota FBI tersebut, bukan?"

"Wah, ternyata sebagai seorang detektive, instingmu hebat juga ya, Kak Shizune," sahut Shikamaru.

"Jadi kalian berdua itu anggota FBI. Tapi, tetap saja kalian berdua itu penjahat. Kalian telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang dengan mudahnya. Lalu yang pada saat itu membunuh Kisame adalah Orange Light dan itu berarti kau, Naruto. Dan semua percakapan yang aku dengar dari Shikamaru dan Ino waktu itu di sekolah sudah jelas sekarang. Walaupun kalian anggota FBI, kalian tetap saja penjahat dan harus ditangkap," ucap Kiba sambil berdiri dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah ke Shikamaru dan Naruto.

"Itu tetap tidak bi-," ucapan Yahiko tiba-tiba saja dipotong oleh Nagato.

"Tapi, ada dua orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa kalian tangkap. Mereka adalah Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze, orangtua Naruto. Mereka berdua adalah anggota FBI yang mendapat tugas untuk menyelidiki apakah berita yang dikirim pimpinan Iwa benar atau tidak,"

"Berita?" tanya Hana.

"Ya, berita yang mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mengancam pimpinan Iwa dan si pengancam tersebut juga mengatakan bahwa dia akan membentuk sebuah organisasi. Dan ternyata berita tersebut benar, mereka pun menemukan sebuah organisasi yang mencurigakan tersebut. Untuk menyelidikinya lebih jauh, mereka pun berusaha agar mereka dapat bergabung dengan organsasi tersebut," sahut Nagato.

"Tapi selama mereka berdua bergabung dengan organisasi tersebut, mereka belum berhasil untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya ketua organisasi tersebut. Karena itulah, mereka berdua meminta bantuan Naruto, Shikamaru, Nagato, Yahiko dan aku," tambah Konan.

"Ohh..jadi begitu. Sekarang aku mulai mengerti, kalian berlima mengundang kami kemari pasti untuk meminta bantuan kami agar kami mau bekerjasama untuk menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya ketua The Seven Light, benar begitu?"

"Lagi-lagi tebakanmu benar, Kak Shizune," ucap Shikamaru.

"Tapi, kami sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya ketua The Seven Light," ucap Kiba tiba-tiba sembari duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Siapa? Jangan-jangan kalian berpikiran kalau ketua The Seven Light itu Kakashi," ucap Naruto dan perkataan Naruto membuat lima orang dihadapannya menjadi terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau kami berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, Kakashi itu memang orang yang selalu memberi perintah pada Seven Light, tapi, bukan berarti dia adalah ketua The Seven Light. Dia itu juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kami yaitu untuk membongkar siapa sebenarnya pimpinan organisasi tersebut. Hanya saja, pada saat dia berusaha menyusup ke komputer organisasi tersebut dia meninggalkan banyak jejak dan mungkin saja sekarang dia itu sudah disekap oleh pimpinan The Seven Light. Karena itulah dia tidak pernah terlihat di sekolah," jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan nadanya yang datar.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Kakashi pernah menyusup ke komputer The Seven Light?" tanya Shizune bingung.

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya. Itu karena aku dan Shikamaru sudah sangat sering menyususp ke komputer organisasi tersebut," jelas Naruto.

"Sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan, kalau Kakashi itu bukanlah ketua The Seven Light. Dan satu lagi, jika kalian hanya menangkap anggota The Seven Light maka di tahun-tahun berikutnya akan muncul The Seven Light yang lain. Karena itu, kalian harus mau membantu kami untuk menangkap ketua organisasi The Seven Light," ucap Nagato sambil menatap lima orang yang duduk di hadapan juniornya.

"Mmm..baiklah. Kami akan membantu kalian," ucap Itachi tiba-tiba. "Dan sudah kuputuskan bahwa aku tidak akan menangkap anggota The Seven Light," lanjut Itachi.

"Itachi, maksudmu apa?" sepertinya Hana tidak suka dengan pernyataan Komandannya tersebut.

"Ya, aku tidak akan menangkap anggota The Seven Light. Mendengar dari semua perkataan Naruto, Shikamaru, Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan. Sepertinya anggota The Seven Light dan juga Kakashi adalah korban, mereka berdelapan hanya dimanfaatkan oleh ketua organisasi tersebut," sahut Itachi.

"Tapi-," ucapan Hana tiba-tiba saja dipotong oleh Shizune.

"Sebenarnya aku juga berpikiran seperti itu,"

"Aku juga," tambah Neji.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan bahwa kami tidak akan menangkap anggota The Seven Light. Sebaiknya sekarang kita mulai untuk membicarakan siapa sebenarnya ketua The Seven Light," ucap Kiba.

"Baiklah, tapi kita tidak akan membicarakannya di sini. Kita akan membicarakannya di rumahku bersama lima anggota The Seven Light yang lain. Shikamaru dan Kak Konan, tolong jemput Ino. Kak Nagato dan Kak Yahiko, tolong jemput Sasuke. Sedangkan aku akan menjemput Hinata, karena itu aku mau pinjam mobil milik Kak Nagato," ucap Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ini," sahut Nagato sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya ke Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Yahiko.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Tch! Password salah, lagi-lagi salah. Kenapa menyusup ke komputer ini sulit sekali, padahal saat menyusup ke komputer kepolisian Konoha itu sangat mudah," gerutu seseorang bermata onyx di kamarnya. Dia terlihat sangat sibuk dengan _keyboard_ komputernya. Berkali-kali dia menggerutu sendirian di kamarnya yang hanya bercahayakan lampu meja.

Uchiha Sasuke, itulah pemuda yang sekarang sedang berusaha menyusup ke dalam komputer sebuah organisasi yang ingin ia hancurkan selama ini. Walaupun sebenarnya, dia merupakan anggota dari organisasi tersebut. Tapi, keinginannya untuk melenyapkan organisasi tersebut sangatlah besar.

Tak beberapa lama, terdengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

TING! TONG! TING! TONG!

"Tch! Siapa sih yang bertamu malam-malam gini," gerutunya sebelum dia bangun dari posisinya dan pergi menuju pintu rumahnya.

KRIET!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka oleh si pemilik rumah. Kali ini, mata hitamnya menangkap dua sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan rambut berwarna oranye dan merah kehitaman.

"Kalian siapa?"

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Di jalanan Konoha terlihat mobil berwarna hitam sedang melaju dengan agak kencang. Seseorang yang mengemudikannya sedang menelpon seseorang dengan _handphone_nya.

"_Halo, Na..Naruto. Tumben kau menelponku, a..ada perlu apa?"_ terdengar suara di seberang telepon.

"Ah, Hinata. Maaf, malam-malam mengganggu. Aku ingin menemuimu sekarang. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Sebaiknya sekarang kau siap-siap. Sebentar lagi, aku sampai di depan rumahmu," balas Naruto.

"_Mmm..baiklah, sampai jumpa,"_

"Sampai jumpa," sambungan pun terputus.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Empat anak panah menancap dengan tepat di titik paling tengah papan sasaran. Warna merah yang berada di tengahnya kini sudah tak terlihat karena empat anak panah yang menancap tepat di sana.

"Nona Ino memang sangat pandai memanah. Sangat mirip dengan Tuan Inoichi," ucap seseorang yang merupakan pelayan di sana.

"Terimakasih. Sudah seharusnya aku pandai dalam hal ini," sahut seorang gadis sambil mengambil anak panah yang berada di punggungnya. Dia sekarang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Walaupun cuaca saat ini mendung, tapi dia tetap melakukan kegiatan rutinnya tersebut.

'Ya, aku adalah putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka. Sudah seharusnya aku pandai dalam hal ini. Ini kulakukan agar aku bisa membalas dendam pada orang yang telah membunuh saudara-saudaraku di Iwa dua tahun yang lalu. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, ketua The Seven Light,' batinnya seraya melepas anak panah. Dan anak panah tersebut lagi-lagi tepat mengenai sasaran.

Baru saja dia akan mengambil anak panah berikutnya. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu pelayannya datang.

"Nona Ino, ada orang yang mencari Nona di luar," ucapnya seraya menunduk.

"Siapa?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu. Tapi, salah satunya itu Tuan Nara," sahut sang pelayan.

'Nara? Jangan-jangan Shikamaru? Ada apa ia mencariku?' batin Ino.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana,"

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Di depan Mansion Hyuuga terlihat sebuah mobil hitam sedang berhenti di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, keluarlah sosok pemuda berambut kuning dengan mata birunya yang bagaikan samudera dari mobil tersebut.

"Na..Naruto, kau sudah datang," sapa sang pemilik Mansion yang ternyata sudah sedari tadi berdiri di depan rumahnya sendiri menunggu seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Dia mengenakan baju berwarna lavender berlengan pendek dan rok selutut yang berwarna hampir sama dengan baju yang ia kenakan.

"Hinata, maaf lama menunggu. Ayo, cepat masuk," ujar Naruto sambil membukakan pintu di samping tempat duduk pengemudi.

Setelah Hinata dan Naruto berada di dalam. Mobil itu pun segera melesat menjauhi Mansion Hyuuga.

"Na..Naruto, sebenarnya ada apa?" Hinata mulai membuka percakapan di dalam mobil milik Nagato tersebut.

"Sebenarnya begini Hinata. Ini ada hubungannya dengan The Seven Light. Kepolisian Konoha sudah mengetahui semua orang yang berada di dalam organisasi tersebut,"

"Maksudmu? Si..siapa yang.." Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tidak percaya bahkan ia pun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Akulah yang memberitahu mereka,"

"Ke..kenapa?" lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kali ini tubunya pun ikut bergetar.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata begitu terkejut pun merasa kasihan padanya. "Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku akan memberitahumu semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Tapi, kau tenang ya," ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata dengan tangan kirinya.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat Hinata sudah agak tenang, Naruto pun mulai menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi pada Hinata termasuk bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah anggota FBI.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Jadi itu yang terjadi. Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Lagipula, tujuanku juga sama dengan kalian," ucap seorang pemuda sambil mengubah posisinya yang semula duduk di sofanya menjadi berdiri.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yahiko pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Asal kalian berdua tahu, sebenarnya tujuanku bergabung kembali dengan organisasi itu adalah untuk menghancurkannya. Aku melakukannya demi membantu kakakku," sahutnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sepertinya Itachi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Yahiko.

"Kita pergi sekarang," Nagato pun segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar di rumah keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Aku ti..tidak a..apa-apa. Aku hanya se..sedikit terkejut," sahut Hinata yang baru saja mendengar sebuah cerita dari mulut Naruto. Baginya cerita tersebut seperti dongeng. Tapi, dia harus berani mengakui kalau itu semua adalah nyata. Semuanya merupakan hal yang benar-benar terjadi. Kali ini, dia hanya bingung tentang apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Sementara Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto sepertinya juga tidak terlalu fokus dengan jalan di depan. Berkali-kali dia terus melihat kaca spion mobil yang terletak di depannya. Bahkan, dia sempat menoleh ke belakang satu kali.

"Naruto, ada a..pa?" Hinata nampak khawatir melihat Naruto yang terlihat agak aneh.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, Hinata," sahut Naruto bohong sambil kembali fokus dengan jalanan di depannya.

'Sepertinya sejak tadi ada yang mengikutiku,' batin Naruto sambil melihat kaca spion mobil yang memantulkan bayangan mobil hitam yang sejak tadi terus berada di belakang mobil yang dikendarainya.

'Aku harus melakukan sesuatu,' batinnya lagi.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Bagimana Ino? Kau akan ikut dengan kami atau tidak?" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba yang berhasil memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda tiga orang yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut dengan kalian. Lagipula sejak awal aku bergabung dengan organisasi itu hanya untuk membalas dendam,"

"Membalas dendam? Maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru kepada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau tahu Shikamaru. Keluargaku yang berada di Iwa, dua tahun yang lalu dibunuh oleh seseorang. Dan orang tersebut kabarnya akan membentuk sebuah organisasi. Pada akhirnya, aku tahu organisasi itu adalah The Seven Light dan aku bertekad untuk menemukan orang tersebut," sahut Ino.

"Jadi pembunuhan masal di Iwa itu adalah keluargamu. Aku turut menyesal karena kami pada saat itu tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya," ucap Konan tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku tahu, pada saat itu anggota FBI sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita berangkat saja sebelum si Naruto itu marah dengan kita," ucap Ino sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Naruto, a..apa kau yakin kau ti..tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata lagi. Sudah beberapa kali dia menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, Hinata, aku ingin kita bicara dulu di suatu tempat,"

"Mm..baiklah, i..itu terserahmu saja,"

Naruto tidak menanggapi pernyataan Hinata. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan _handphone_nya. Tangan kanannya bergerak dengan lihai di atas _keyboard handphone_nya sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap berada di atas setir mobilnya.

'Bagus. Sudah terkirim. Semoga mereka berdua cepat datang,' batin Naruto sambil memutar kemudinya ke arah sebaliknya. Terlihat mobil hitam di belakang mereka juga ikut memutar kemudi dan kini berada di belakang mereka lagi.

'Ternyata benar. Mobil itu mengikuti kami. Sebenarnya mau mobil itu apa?' batin Naruto sambil memberhentikan mobil Nagato di dekat taman Konoha.

"Kenapa ki..kita ke sini?"

"Tadi aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Ayo, kita turun," ajak Naruto.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, terlihat sebuah mobil hitam juga berhenti di sekitar taman Konoha. Sang pengemudi mobil itu juga terlihat turun dan dengan cepat menuju ke sekumpulan semak yang ada di taman Konoha.

Naruto sedang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata. Walaupun, kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada Hinata. Tapi, dia dapat melihat ada seseorang yang keluar dari mobil hitam yang mengikutinya dengan ekor matanya.

'Jadi dia memang benar-benar mengikuti kami. Setelah ini apa yang akan dia lakukan?' batin Naruto.

"Na..Naruto, kenapa kau diam?"

Pertanyaan Hinata berhasil menghilangkan lamunannya.

"Tidak, ayo kita cari tempat duduk," sahut Naruto sambil menarik tangan kiri Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menurut dan kali ini nampak semburat merah terpatri indah di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon Tsubaki.

"Bo..boleh," sahut Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis di sebelahnya tersebut.

Selang beberapa detik, mereka pun sudah duduk di bangku tersebut. Malam itu, bintang nampak tak terlihat satu pun. Yang terlihat hanyalah gumpalan awan hitam yang sepertinya akan segera menangis. Angin malam itu pun sangat dingin, membuat Hinata sedikit menggigil.

Melihat Hinata yang menggigil, Naruto pun segera melepaskan jaket putihnya dan meletakkannya di punggung Hinata.

"Gunakan ini, sepertinya kau kedinginan," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Ba..baik," sahut Hinata dengan semburat merah yang masih tetap menghiasi wajahnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua, terlihat seorang pria sedang mengintai mereka dari semak-semak.

"Hi..Hinata, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu,"

"A..apa?"

"Kau dulu pernah bertanya kenapa aku mau bergabung kembali dengan The Seven Light, bukan?"

"Iya, tapi alasanmu pasti karena kau anggota FBI, kan?"

"Bu..bukan Hinata, sebenarnya bukan itu. Aku bergabung karena aku ingin melindungimu," ucap Naruto sambil melihat Hinata. Biru bertemu dengan abu-abu. "Ka..karena aku mencintaimu," lanjut Naruto seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

"Na..Naruto," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Hinata menjadi kabur. Pandangannya mengabur karena terhalangi oleh air yang sedang menggenang di matanya. Perlahan air itu pun mengalir turun, membasahi pipinya yang masih dihiasi warna merah.

"Hi..Hinata, kenapa kau menangis? Maaf, jika kata-kataku yang tadi salah," Naruto panik dan ia pun segera menghapus air mata Hinata dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Hinata yangg menyadari hal tersebut, segera memegang tangan kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Ia pun menggeleng, "tidak Naruto. Kau tidak salah. Se..sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, hanya saja aku terlalu takut u..untuk mengatakannya," aku Hinata dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Hi..Hinata," Naruto pun segera memeluk Hinata. "Te..terimakasih, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau menjadi kekasihku. Kau mau, kan?"

Naruto dapat merasakan kalau Hinata mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.

"Iya, aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu, Naruto,"

"Kalau begitu, kau berhenti menangis, Hinata," ujar Naruto sembari melepas Hinata dari pelukannya dan ia pun segera menghapus air mata Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

Kali ini mereka berdua pun saling pandang. Lagi-lagi, biru bertemu dengan abu-abu. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi dengan menggunakan mata mereka.

Mengerti dengan maksud masing-masing, tubuh mereka pun mulai bergerak mengikuti insting masing-masing.

Mereka mulai berdekatan. Kali ini, Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat Hinata yang sudah menutup matanya. Naruto mulai mendekati Hinata. Hidung mereka berdua pun sudah bersentuhan. Mereka berdua kali ini bisa merasakan deru nafas satu sama lain. Tinggal beberapa inci lagi, bibir mereka akan bersentuhan.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari arah semak-semak dan hal itu membuat mereka segera menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan segera menjauhkan diri satu sama lainnya. Wajah mereka berdua sudah benar-benar memerah. Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan rona merahnya begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

'Na..Naruto,' batin Hinata.

'Aku benar-benar menjadi gugup. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Tunggu dulu, bukan saatnya memikirkan hal tersebut. Sebaiknya, aku segera memeriksa ada apa di dalam semak-semak tersebut,' batin Naruto.

"Hinata, apa tadi kau mendengar suara dari semak-semak itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk semak-semak di sebelah kirinya.

"I..iya, aku mendengarnya Naruto,"

"Sebaiknya kita ke sana, kau berjalan di belakangku ya, Hinata," saran Naruto. Dan mereka berdua pun segera mendekat ke semak-semak tersebut dengan cara mengendap-ngendap.

Sesampainya mereka di sana, hal yang mereka lihat adalah dua orang lelaki yang sedang berdiri dengan satu orang laki-laki lain yang tersungkur di atas tanah. Merasa dirinya mengenal kedua laki-laki tersebut, Naruto pun segera membuka suaranya.

"Itsumo? Kotetsu?"

"Ah, Tuan Muda Naruto. Sesuai dengan pesan Tuan Muda, kami sudah datang kemari dan telah berhasil membuat orang ini pingsan," lapor Itsumo.

"Bagus kalau begitu, sekarang kalian berdua bawa orang itu ke rumah," perintah Naruto kepada dua orang penjaga rumahnya.

Saat di perjalan ke rumah Naruto, Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi menanyakan semuanya pada Naruto.

"Na..Naruto, orang itu siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti sejak tadi orang tersebut mengikuti kita. Karena itu aku mengirim pesan kepada Kotetsu dan Itsumo untuk menangkapnya,"

"Jadi karena itu kau mengajakku pergi ke taman. Jangan-jangan perkataanmu yang tadi juga bagian dari rencanamu," ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Hinata, bukan begitu. Perkataanku yang tadi itu benar. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu sejak kecil, Hinata," ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Berusaha untuk memberikan kepercayaan kepada Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. "Iya Naruto, aku memepercayaimu," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Hinata," Naruto pun kembali fokus dengan jalanan di depannya. Sedangkan Kotetsu dan Itsumo berada di belakang mobil yang dikendarai Naruto. Mereka berdua menggunakan mobil yang terpisah dengan Naruto.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Di kediaman Namikaze sudah berkumpul banyak sekali orang di antaranya para kepolisian Konoha khusus penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan berantai, lima orang anggota The Seven Light ditambah tiga orang anggota FBI.

Di sana mereka semua mulai menceritakan semua tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya sama yaitu untuk mengetahui ketua The Seven Light dan untuk menghancurkan organisasi tersebut.

"Jadi sekarang kalian semua sudah mengerti satu sama lainnya, kan?" tanya sang pemilik rumah, Minato Namikaze.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang. Masuklah dua orang remaja berambut kuning dan berambut indigo.

"Kemana saja kalian berdua?" Shikamaru menghampiri dua sahabatnya itu.

"Tadi di tengah jalan ada sedikit masalah," sahut Naruto.

"Masalah?" alis Shikamaru sedikit terangkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, masuklah Itsumo dan Kotetsu sambil memapah seseorang. Mereka meletakkan orang tersebut di atas sofa, terlihat kalau tangan dan kaki orang tersebut terikat. Dan Naruto pun mulai menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi kecuali percakapan dia dan Hinata di taman.

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mengenal orang ini," ucap Neji tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau mengenalnya, Neji?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia ini Aoba, salah satu bawahanku yang ternyata bawahan The Seven Light. Apa kalian bertujuh tidak mengenalnya?" Neji kali ini menatap ketujuh orang yang merupakan anggota The Seven Light.

"Kami tidak mengenalnya," sahut Sasuke.

DI! DIT! DI! DIT!

Tiba-tiba saja, ada suara _handphone_ di tengah ruang tersebut.

"Itu suara _handphone_ siapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Sepertinya dari saku baju Aoba," sahut Naruto dan ia pun segera mengambil _handphone_ yang ada di situ.

Rupanya benar, itu adalah suara _handphone_ milik Aoba. Di layar monitor _handphone_ tersebut terlihat ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Naruto pun segera membaca pesan tersebut.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Yahiko melihat Naruto tersenyum aneh kali ini.

"Kalian tahu, hanya dengan membaca pesan ini aku sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya ketua The Seven Light," sahut Naruto dan detik itu juga hujan pun mulai turun di luar sana yang disertai dengan petir menyambar.

.

.

.

**Chapter 7 -end-**

Oke, selesai juga chapter ini..

Bagaimana adegan Naruhina nya? Romantiskah? Kayaknya sih enggak...

Oke..bagi yang sudah membaca, saya ucapkan terimakasih..

Ada yang berkenan untuk me-review?


	8. Chapter 8

Hai semua,,, lama tidak berjumpa..setelah melewati berbagai macam rintangan, akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan fanfic ini..fuuhh...

YAI! YAI! YAI! YAI! Chapter terakhir, selamat menikmati..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto dengan karakter-karakternya milik Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**The Seven Light milik saya aka Tania Namikaze**

**(AU, sedikit OOC, mungkin ada typo, dll)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Setelah setahun menghilang, The Seven Light akhirnya kembali. Organisasi yang berisikan tujuh orang berbakat dengan satu pemimpin itu mulai melakukan pembunuhan yang tidak jelas tujuannya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada organisasi ini jika anggotanya mulai berpikiran untuk melenyapkan organisasi tersebut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Sebelumnya:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan bahwa kami tidak akan menangkap anggota The Seven Light. Sebaiknya sekarang kita mulai untuk membicarakan siapa sebenarnya ketua The Seven Light," ucap Kiba.**

**.**

'**Ya, aku adalah putri tunggal keluarga Yamanaka. Sudah seharusnya aku pandai dalam hal ini. Ini kulakukan agar aku bisa membalas dendam pada orang yang telah membunuh saudara-saudaraku di Iwa dua tahun yang lalu. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu, ketua The Seven Light,' batinnya seraya melepas anak panah. Dan anak panah tersebut lagi-lagi tepat mengenai sasaran.**

**.**

"**Asal kalian berdua tahu, sebenarnya tujuanku bergabung kembali dengan organisasi itu adalah untuk menghancurkannya. Aku melakukannya demi membantu kakakku," sahutnya.**

"**Baguslah kalau begitu. Sepertinya Itachi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Yahiko.**

**.**

**Ia pun menggeleng, "tidak Naruto. Kau tidak salah. Se..sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, hanya saja aku terlalu takut u..untuk mengatakannya," aku Hinata dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.**

"**Hi..Hinata," Naruto pun segera memeluk Hinata. "Te..terimakasih, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau menjadi kekasihku. Kau mau, kan?"**

**Naruto dapat merasakan kalau Hinata mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.**

**.**

"**Kalian tahu, hanya dengan membaca pesan ini aku sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya ketua The Seven Light," sahut Naruto dan detik itu juga hujan pun mulai turun di luar sana yang disertai dengan petir menyambar.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

"Kalian tahu, hanya dengan membaca pesan ini aku sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya ketua The Seven Light,"

"Naruto, kau jangan bercanda. Cepat kemarikan _handphone_nya," Itachi segera mengambil _handphone_ Aoba dari tangan Naruto.

Dia mulai membaca pesan yang tertampil di layar ponsel Aoba.

"Cih! Aku pikir dalangnya siapa, ternyata hanya dia. Seekor ular yang sedang berusaha menggigiti kita dengan giginya yang tak berbisa. Sebuah usaha yang sia-sia karena sebentar lagi dialah yang akan tertangkap oleh kita," nampak seulas senyum tergambar di wajah milik Komandan kepolisian tersebut.

"Kau punya pikiran yang sama denganku, Kak Itachi," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Hei, kalian itu membicarakan apa? Jangan buat kami seakan-akan tidak ada di sini,"

"Kalau begitu, coba saja kau baca pesan ini, Neji," Itachi segera memberikan _handphone_ tersebut kepada Neji.

Mata lavender Neji segera dapat menangkap tulisan yang ada di layar _handphone_ tersebut.

_**Aoba, kau di mana? Tuan Orochimaru mencarimu. Cepat kau kembali, jangan membuat dia marah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**From: Kabuto Y.**_

Neji pun segera membaca pesan tersebut agar semua orang yang ada di sana dapat mendengarnya.

"Hah? Mereka itu bodoh atau apa sih?" gumam Ino.

"Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya jatuh juga," gumam Sasuke.

"Dan tupai itu jatuh ke kubangan, hahaha.." Kiba menertawai perkataannya sendiri.

"Itu tidak lucu, Kiba. Sekarang sebaiknya kita pikirkan dulu apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Aoba," ujar Shikamaru sambil melihat Aoba yang ada di atas sofa.

"Biar aku yang membawanya ke kantor polisi," Hana tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Kau akan membawanya sendiri?"

"Aku akan bersama Kiba,"

"Mm..baiklah. Kau berangkat saja sekarang,"

"Siap, Komandan," Hana pun segera pergi ke kantor polisi bersama Kiba dan tentu saja bersama Aoba yang mereka letakkan di jok belakang mobil Hana.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Shizune.

"Kita harus mencari sinyal _handphone_ milik Kabuto agar kita tahu mereka ada di mana, lalu kita menyusun strategi bagaimana cara kita untuk menangkap mereka," sahut Naruto sambil mengaktifkan laptopnya yang baru saja dia ambil dari kamarnya. Sebuah laptop berwarna oranye dengan tulisan katakana Naruto di sudut kanan atasnya.

"Aku masih tidak menyangka kalau dalang dari semua ini adalah Orochimaru. Dia itu buronan yang sampai sekarang belum berhasil kami tangkap," ujar Neji tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin kali ini, kita bisa menangkapnya. Kepolisian Konoha tidak mungkin bisa menangkapnya tanpa bantuan kami," ucap Sasuke percaya diri.

"Kau itu terlalu percaya diri, Sasuke,"

"Sudah, sudah, hentikan omongan kalian. Lebih baik kalian membantuku," ucap Naruto seraya menyerahkan laptopnya pada Sasuke.

"Baik. Selagi para lelaki mengerjakan tugasnya. Anak-anak gadis, ayo ikut aku. Kita buat minuman dan cemilan untuk semuanya," ajak ratu di rumah tersebut, Kushina Namikaze.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Jam besar di pusat kota Konoha sudah menunjukkan jam setengah tujuh pagi. Matahari belum menampakkan wujudnya kali ini, sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Penduduk kota pun baru sedikit yang bangun karena sekarang hari Minggu. Mungkin yang baru bangun hanyalah penduduk yang benar-benar rajin atau hanya sedang ingin bangun pagi.

Di sebuah Mansion di Konoha terlihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di balkon yang ada di lantai dua mansion tersebut. Gadis dengan rambut indigo dan mata abu-abu.

Sejak tadi dia memejamkan matanya. Berusaha merasakan hembusan angin di pagi itu. Angin pagi itu memang cukup dingin karena hujan baru saja berhenti. Sejak semalam hujan besar telah mengguyur Konoha dan baru setengah jam yang lalu hujan berhenti. Beberapa kumpulan awan mendung masih menggantung di atas sana menunggu sang mentari agar ia naik ke atas.

"Cukup dingin tapi menyegarkan," guman gadis tersebut seraya membuka matanya.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau di sini? Kupikir kau bersama Ino?" tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menyapanya.

"Ah, Na..Naruto. Kau membuatku kaget saja. Kau sendiri kenapa ke sini?" bukannya menjawab Hinata malah mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur. Aku terlalu senang harii ini. Rasa kantukku hilang saat memikirkan bahwa sebentar lagi kita bisa memangkapnya," sahut Naruto seraya berjalan dan berdiri di samping Hinata. "Lalu, kau sedang apa di sini?" lanjut Naruto.

"Hanya menunggu matahari terbit. Apa tidak sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Naruto? Kau bekerja sampai pagi dengan yang lainnya," ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Tapi rasa kantukku hilang saat mengingat dia. Dia yang sudah membuat kita menjadi seperti ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup," sahut Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau dia sedang menahan amarah yang sangat besar.

"Naruto, tenanglah," ujar Hinata sambil meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Aku akan selalu bersamamu," lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Hinata," balas Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sepertinya Hinata dapat menghilangkan amarah Naruto.

"Hinata, tanganmu dingin. Sepertinya kau terlalu lama berdiri di luar," ujar Naruto khawatir sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya, posisi tangan mereka berbalik sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Na..Naruto," sanggah Hinata. Tapi, sangat kentara dari perkataannya bahwa ia kedinginan.

"Kau bohong, Hinata," dan dalam sekejap Naruto membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya berusaha memberikan kehangatan kepada Hinata.

"Na..Naruto," Hinata hanya dapat terkejut dengan gerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Bagaimana? Sudah hangat?"

"Yah. Terimakasih, Naruto,"

Mereka terus berada dalam posisi seperti itu sampai sang mentari menampakkan sinarnya yang masih redup.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan mereka di dekat pintu. Orang tersebut hanya dapat tersenyum melihatnya. Tiba-tiba orang tersebut pun berbicara.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu? Di bawah, sarapannya sudah siap. Ayo, cepat turun," ucap orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kushina.

Spontan, Naruto dan Hinata melepas pelukannya. Dan kali ini wajah mereka benar-benar merah karena menahan malu.

"Ma..mama, apa yang sedang Mama lakukan di sini?" Naruto memandang Kushina dengan wajah menahan malu.

"Tadi kan Mama sudah bilang, sarapannya sudah selesai. Ayo, cepat turun Naruto, Hinata," sahut Kushina dengan nada keibuannya dan dia pun menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Hinata.

Tapi, tiba-tiba dia pun kembali. "Oh ya, Naruto. Kalau Hinata yang menjadi menantu Mama, Mama pasti akan menyetujuinya," ujar Kushina sambil memasang sebuah cengiran di wajahnya. Dan perkataan Kushina semakin membuat wajah dua orang remaja itu semakin memerah.

"Ma..Mama, apa-apaan sih?"

"Sudah, ayo cepat turun," dan kali ini Kushina benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Hi..Hinata, jangan dengarkan yang dikatakan Mamaku. Dia hanya bercanda, a..ayo cepat turun," ajak Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-a..pa, Naruto. Lagipula aku senang," ujar Hinata sambil menatap Naruto.

"Hinata,"

Mereka berdua pun saling menatap satu sama lain. Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata dan dia pun sedikit merendahkan kepalanya, berusaha mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua. Kini hidung mereka pun saling bersentuhan dan selanjutnya Hinata dan Naruto dapat merasakan kelembutan bibir masing-masing. Cukup lama mereka berdua berada dalam ciuman penuh kehangatan dan kasih tersebut. Karena keterbutuhan oksigen, mereka pun segera melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Hinata, maaf,"

"Kenapa minta maaf, ayo cepat turun," ucap Hinata seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Mereka berdua pun segera turun dan menuju meja makan yang ada di rumah itu. Nampak meja makan tersebut sudah penuh dengan orang. Hanya tersisa dua kursi kosong di sana.

"Wah, pasangan kita turun juga," goda Ino. Sepertinya Kushina sudah menceritakan semua hal yang dilihatnya kepada semua orang.

"Naruto, kau harus menjaga adikku dengan baik. Jika kau sampai melukainya, maka akulah yang akan membunuhmu,"

"Kau tenang saja,"

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"_Selamat pagi, pemirsa. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Sasame Puma sebagai pembawa acara NHK News,"_ terlihat televisi besar di pusat Kota Konoha sedang menampilkan sebuah acara berita.

"_Pagi kali ini, saya akan membawakan berita yang cukup mengejutkan bagi kita semua. Janji-janji yang selama ini diutarakan oleh kepolisian Konoha akhirnya terbukti sudah,"_

"_Kemarin malam sekitar pukul sepuluh malam, kepolisian Konoha berhasil menangkap buronan yang selama ini dicari-cari yaitu Orochimaru. Ia ternyata juga merupakan dalang dari organisasi The Seven Light,"_ layar televisi pun menampilkan foto Orochimaru.

"_Polisi berhasil menemukannya dengan dua anak buahnya yang bernama Kabuto dan Aoba di sebuah rumah yang terdapat di dekat perbatasan Kota Konoha dan Suna,"_

"_Dia ditemukan dalam keadaan mabuk dan itu memudahkan polisi untuk menangkapnya. Untuk menangkapnya para polisi dibantu oleh beberapa anggota FBI,"_ ucap penyiar tersebut sembari membalik naskah berita yang ada di atas mejanya.

"_Saat ditanya siapa anggota The Seven Light. Komandan kepolisian, Itachi Uchiha hanya menjawab bahwa 'mereka telah menjadi pelangi di atas sana' disertai dengan tawaan,"_

"_Yah, walaupun mereka tetap menjadi rahasia sampai sekarang. Tapi kita harus bersyukur karena keadaan Kota Konoha sekarang sudah tenang tanpa perlu meresahkan organisasi dengan nama The Seven Light tersebut," _ujar pembawa berita tersebut mengakhir berita pertamanya.

"_Berita selanjutnya tentang kunjungan kepala Negara Hi ke Konoha,"_

"Kau lihat Hinata, kita berhasil menangkapnya. Akhirnya pelangi yang indah itu berakhir seperti ini,"

"Mungkin sudah takdirnya. Lagipula ada sesuatu yang lebih indah dan lebih lebat daripada pelangi. Kau tahu apa, Naruto?"

"Mm, apa?"

"Cahaya matahari. Pelangi tidak akan ada jika tidak ada cahaya matahari. Itu salah satu bukti kalau cahaya matahari lebih hebat daripada pelangi. Pelangi itu memang indah tapi belum tentu di ketujuh warna itu terdapat keindahan," sahut Hinata.

"Kata-katamu ada benarnya juga,"

"Dan kau tahu, matahari dalam hidupku itu hanyalah kau, Naruto,"

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Bandara Konoha terlihat cukup ramai hari ini.

"Naruto, berjanjilah kau harus cepat kembali,"

"Ya, aku pasti akan cepat kembali. Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai anggota FBI. Karena umurku sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun, aku harus pergi ke Uzushio dan menjalankan tugas di sana. Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Hinata,"

"Ya, dan cintaku hanya untukmu seorang, Naruto,"

"Aku juga Hinata, aku akan menjaga cinta kita baik-baik," balas naruto. Kemudian dia merogoh saku kemejanya. "Oh ya, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu,"

"Mm..apa?"

"Ini," ujar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin huruf 'N'.

"Kalung?"

"Ya, ini untukmu," Naruto segera mengalungkan kalung tersebut di leher Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Naruto," Hinata memandangi kalung tersebut. "Oh ya, arti huruf 'N' ini apa?"

"N itu singkatan dari Naruto. Itu artinya kau hanya milik Naruto seorang," sahut Naruto. "Aku juga memakai kalung tapi dengan liontin huruf 'H' yang artinya aku hanya milik Hinata seorang," tambah Naruto.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih Naruto. Aku sangat senang,"

"Oh ya, setelah tugas ini selesai. Aku akan melamarmu,"

"Na..Naruto," Hinata pun segera memeluk Naruto.

Cukup lama mereka berdua berada dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Hinata, sudah saatnya aku berangkat. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya," ucap Naruto dan sebelum pergi dia menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Hinata.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Naruto Namikaze, apa kau bersedia menerima Hinata Hyuuga sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka, miskin maupun kaya?"

"Ya, aku bersedia," jawab Naruto mantap. Kali ini dia terlihat mengenakan setelan jas putih-putih.

"Hinata Hyuuga, apa kau bersedia menerima Naruto Namikaze sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka, miskin maupun kaya?"

"Ya, aku bersedia," Hinata menjawab dengan mantap. Dia kali ini mengenakan gaun berwarna putih yang tidak menutupi bahunya. Rambutnya digelung di atas yang hanya menyisakan poninya untuk membingkai wajahnya yang cantik.

"Sekarang kalian telah sah menjadi suami istri. Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing,"

Naruto dan Hinata pun saling mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mereka pun berciuman. Ciuman yang penuh kasih sayang di depan altar yang telah mengikat janji suci mereka, janji untuk hidup bersama selama-lamanya. Tidak ada lagi kata 'aku' dan 'kau', yang ada hanya kata 'kita'.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

"Kapan hujannya berhenti sih? Aku kan ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke taman sama Ayah dan Ibu," gerutu seorang anak lelaki berumur lima tahun sambil memandangi hujan dari jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya terus saja ditekuk karena hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Sudah sekitar setengah jam dia menunggu di kamarnya agar langit di atas sana berhenti menangis.

"Hei, langit. Apa kau sedang bersedih? Sehingga kau menangis terus? Kata Ibu, tidak baik kalau kita bersedih terus. Karena itu, kau sebaiknya berhenti menangis agar aku tidak bersedih seperti dirimu," ucapnya polos. Dia terus saja memandangi langit mendung di luar sana dengan bola mata birunya.

"Raito, cepat turun. Kita sarapan dulu," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang ibu dari lantai satu.

"Iya, Bu," sahutnya. Dia pun mulai berjalan turun dengan malas-malasan, salah satu sifat Ayahnya yang menurun kepada dirinya.

Sedangkan di bawah, terlihat Ayah dan Ibunya sudah menungu di depan tangga.

"Kau tahu, Hinata. Caramu memanggil Raito mengingatkanku kepada Mama," ucap sang Ayah sambil merangkul pinggang sang istri dari samping.

"Benarkah?"

"Hanya saja sedikit berbeda. Kau memanggil Raito dengan lembut sedangkan Mama selalu memanggilku dengan teriakan yang bisa-bisa membuat kaca rumah pecah," sahut sang suami disertai dengan tawa.

"Kau jangan begitu, Naruto,"

"Ya ampun, pagi-pagi Ayah dan Ibu sudah bermesra-mesraan. Benar-benar tak patut ditiru," ucap sang anak tiba-tiba sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rupanya tanpa Naruto dan Hinata sadari, Raito sudah turun dari kamarnya.

"Dasar anak kecil, kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Mau Ayah jewer," ucap Naruto sambil mendekati Raito sedangkan Raito hanya memejamkan matanya. Saat tangan Naruto sudah mendekati telinga Raito tiba-tiba saja tangan itu berubah arah ke rambut Raito.

"Sudah, sekarang cepat makan, Ibu membuat sup kesukaanmu," lanjut Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut indigo anaknya.

"Iya, iya,"

Mereka segera pergi ke meja makan. Naruto duduk di kursi utama, Hinata duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto dan Raito duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Raito, kenapa sejak tadi cemberut terus?" Hinata merasa aneh melihat anaknya yang biasanya terlihat periang.

"Cuma malas aja karena dari tadi hujannya gak mau berhenti, padahal kan kita mau ke taman. Ini kan hari Minggu," sahutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Raito, kau tahu kenapa hujannya tidak mau berhenti?" tiba-tiba Naruto berbicara seraya menyuapkan sesendok sup ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa, Yah?"

"Karena Raito tidak mau makan wortel, kasihan kan Ibu yang sudah membuatkanmu sup tapi Raito tidak menghabiskan semuanya,"

Raito tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ayahnya. Dia kali ini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ibunya, meminta kepastian tentang ucapan Ayahnya barusan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk melihat ekspresi Raito dan hal itu membuat Raito mau tidak mau mempercayai ucapan Ayahnya. Sekarang dia sedang memperhatikan semangkuk sup yang ada di hadapannya. Isi sup itu sudah hampir habis, yang tersisa hanya beberapa potong wortel yang mengambang di atas air sup.

Perlahan dia mulai menyendok satu potong wortel ke mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan sangat lambat. Merasakan rasa manis dan rasa pahit wortel yang mulai menyebar di dalam mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Mm..lumayan, Yah,"

"Coba lihat keluar, Raito. Hujannya sudah mulai berhenti," ucap Hinata dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Raito pun menoleh ke jendela yang ada di belakangnya. "Oh ya, benar. Kalau begitu aku harus menghabiskan wortelnya," lanjutnya sambil menyuapi satu sendok wortel ke mulutnya.

**.**

**(o^o)**

**.**

Pagi ini di Konoha, hujan baru saja berhenti. Awan mendung masih menggantung di atas sana. Matahari pun masih enggan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sepertinya dia masih ingin berlama-lama untuk diam di balik sekumpulan awan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan pergi.

Di jalanan, terlihat beberapa orang sudah memulai aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda karena hujan. Tapi, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang masih bersembunyi di selimut hangat mereka. Bukan hanya karena sekarang hari Minggu, tapi memang cuaca hari ini cukup dingin sehingga membuat mereka nyaman di dalam selimut. Tapi, tidak semua orang di Konoha seperti itu. Beberapa di antaranya sudah mulai beraktivitas walaupun mereka harus mengenakan jaket sebagai pelindung tubuh mereka dari kedinginan. Benar-benar keadaan sebuah kota.

"Raito, berhenti berloncat-loncat, nanti kau jatuh. Jalanan cukup licin," ucap Hinata khawatir melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Sudah Hinata, biar aku yang urus," Naruto pun segera berjalan menuju anaknya dan segera meraih tangan kanan anaknya. "Hup! Tertangkap. Sekarang Raito tidak bisa lari lagi,"

"Ya, Ayaah.."

Tiba-tiba saja, Hinata meraih tangan kiri Raito. Sekarang kedua tangan Raito sudah benar-benar terkunci. Di sebelah kanan digenggam oleh Ayahnya. Di sebelah kiri digenggam oleh Ibunya.

Hari ini, mereka bertiga memang berniat untuk pergi ke taman. Sudah lama mereka tidak pergi ke taman seperti dulu semenjak Naruto sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sama seperti penduduk yang lainnya, mereka nampak mengenakan jaket. Naruto dengan jaket putihnya, Hinata dengan jaket ungunya sedangkan Raito mengenakan jaket berwarna birunya yang sedikit kebesaran.

Berkat insiden kunci-mengunci yang barusan dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Hinata, kali ini mereka bertiga berjalan beriringan. Sesekali mereka berbicara dan bercanda dalam perjalanan. Benar-benar sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Beberapa di antara tetangga mereka terlihat menyapa mereka dan mereka bertiga selalu menyapa balik orang yang menyapa mereka. Dan Raitolah yang terlihat paling semangat.

"Yai! Sampai," teriak Raito setelah mereka sampai di taman. Dia dengan cepat melepaskan pegangan tangan kedua orang tuanya dan segera berlari menuju arena permainan yang ada di taman tersebut.

"Eh, Raito," Hinata hampir terjatuh karena Raito menarik tangannya terlalu keras.

"Hi..Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto berhasil menahan Hinata sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih, Naruto,"

"Hh..anak itu, dia terlalu bersemangat," gerutu Naruto sambil melihat Raito yang kini tengah asyik dengan perosotan yang ada di taman tersebut.

"Iya, benar-benar mirip denganmu kan, Naruto?" ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum.

"Hah, apanya yang mirip," sanggah Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya dia memalingkan wajahnya karena dia tidak ingin Hinata melihat wajahnya yang kini memerah gara-gara senyuman Hinata.

"Naruto, ayo kita cari tempat duduk," ucap Hinata sambil berjalan ke sebuah bangku yang ada di bawah pohon Tsubaki. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengikuti langkah istrinya.

Lama mereka hanya diam terduduk di bangku tersebut. Entah mengapa, mereka sulit sekali untuk mengeluarkan suara yang menyebabkan keheningan menyergap mereka berdua.

"Hinata, kau ingat sesuatu tentang tempat ini?" ucapan Naruto berhasil memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Tentu ingat. Mulai saat itulah kita bersama. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya," sahut Hinata sambil mendongak melihat pohon Tsubaki yang ada di atasnya.

"Mulai malam itu sampai sekarang kita terus bersama. Dan kita akan terus bersama selama-lamanya," Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mereka saling menatap.

"Ya, kita akan terus bersama selama-lamanya,"

"DAR!" tiba-tiba saja Raito datang dan mengejutkan orang tuanya.

"Raito! Kau jangan begitu, bikin Ibu kaget aja," Raito segera duduk di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tadi Ayah dan Ibu mau ngapain sih? Saling pandang-pandangan kayak gitu?" tanya Raito dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tadi..mm..tadi..cuma.."

"Lihat, Raito. Ada pelangi," ucap Hinata yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Raito.

"Wah..indah. Ketujuh warna itu kalau disatukan memang indah ya," ucap Raito kagum.

"Ketujuh warna itu selalu muncul setelah hujan selesai. Mereka indah, bukan?"

"Memang indah, Ayah. Tapi, ada yang lebih indah dan lebih hebat daripada pelangi,"

"Apa?"

"Cahaya matahari. Pelangi tidak akan ada jika tidak ada cahaya matahari. Itu salah satu bukti kalau cahaya matahari lebih hebat daripada pelangi. Pelangi itu memang indah tapi belum tentu di ketujuh warna itu terdapat keindahan,"

"Kenapa bisa sama?"

"Hah? Sama? Apanya yang sama?"

"Perkataanmu dengan Ibu," sahut Naruto sambil memandangi pelangi di atas sana.

**Raito POV**

Hari ini, aku sangat bahagia. Kenapa? Tentu karena aku dapat pergi ke taman bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Sudah lama kami tidak pernah pergi bertiga semenjak Ayah sibuk dengan urusan perusahaannya yang ada di Suna. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah lega karena Ayah sudah menyerahkan tanggung jawab perusahaan itu kepada bawahannya sedangkan Ayah hanya akan mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di Konoha.

Sekarang, kami bertiga sedang memandangi sebuah maha karya indah ciptaan Tuhan. Tapi, walaupun maha karya itu indah. Aku tetap saja tidak terlalu menyukai hal yang bernama pelangi tersebut. Aku merasa kalau pelangi itu memendam suatu rahasia, entah itu apa.

Aku lebih menyukai cahaya matahari daripada pelangi. Mungkin aku lebih menyukai cahaya karena pengaruh namaku yaitu Raito. Raito diambil dari bahasa Inggrisnya cahaya yaitu 'light'. Kata Ibu, aku diberi nama itu agar aku bisa memberikan cahaya pada semua orang. Aku sendiri sangat menyukai namaku sendiri.

Kali ini, aku melihat Ayahku. Dia melihat pelangi di depan kami dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku artikan ditambah dengan senyumnya itu. Itu senyum apa? Seperti sebuah senyum yang mengartikan sebuah penyesalan. Ya, penyesalan. Penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

Sekarang, aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah Ibuku. Ibuku juga sekarang sedang tersenyum sambil melihat pelangi di atas sana, mirip dengan senyum milik Ayah.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan senyum mereka berdua. Sepertinya aku sering melihat senyum seperti itu. Tapi, di mana?

Oh ya, senyum mereka itu mirip dengan senyum mereka yang ada di foto itu. Sebuah foto yang ada di ruang tamu rumahku. Di foto itu terdapat tujuh orang, paling pinggir ada Nenekku lalu di sampingnya ada Ayah dan Kakekku. Di sebelanya ada Paman Shikamaru dan Paman Sasuke. Lalu ada Ibu dan Bibi Ino.

Mereka bertujuh mengenakan pakaian yang sesuai dengan tujuh warna pelangi. Aku sediri tidak pernah menanyakan kenapa mereka berpakaian seperti itu pada Ayah atau Ibu. Aku sendiri merasa kalau hal itu memiliki arti khusus dalam hidup Ayah dan Ibu. Entah apa itu. Yang pasti hanya mereka saja yang tahu.

Pelangi dengan tujuh warna yang akan selalu seperti itu. Tidak akan pernah berubah selama-lamanya. Mereka akan tetap ada setelah hujan berhenti dengan bantuan sinar matahari. Mereka akan terus menjadi saksi tentang apa yang terjadi di dunia.

"Raito, ayo kita pulang," tiba-tiba saja Ayah berbicara.

"Kenapa pulang sekarang? Kita kan baru sampai,"

"Ayah ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Sudah seharusnya kau mengetahui hal ini," sahut Ayahku.

"Sesuatu apa?" aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Ayahku.

"Sesuatu yang terjadi pada pelangi dua belas tahun yang lalu," kali ini, Ibuku yang menjawab.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pelangi?" aku benar-benar bingung kali ini.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja Ibu ceritakan di rumah,"

"Ayo, kita pulang," Ayahku pun menuntunku untuk turun dan kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah kami. Aneh sekali, ini pertama kalinya aku tidak rewel ketika mereka mengajakku pulang dari taman. Biasanya aku akan rewel dan lebih memilih tetap berada di taman.

Entah mengapa, sekarang aku merasa kalau sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui selama ini akan kuketahui setelah aku sampai di rumah. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pelangi. Dan sesuatu itu sepertinya juga berhubungan dengan foto yang ada di ruang tamuku.

**End of Raito POV**

_Pelangi.._

_Sebuah maha karya ciptaan yang maha kuasa.._

_Tujuh buah warna selalu menyertaimu.._

_Merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila dan ungu.._

_Empat warna pokok dengan tiga warna gabungan.._

_Kau muncul di cakrawala ketika hujan bersentuhan dengan cahaya sang surya.._

_Bentukmu selalu melengkung jika muncul di atas sana.._

_Bagai membelah dunia ini menjadi dua.._

_Baik dan buruk, cahaya dan kegelapan.._

_Kita hanya perlu memilih.._

_Berada di dalam atau di luar, cahaya atau kegelapan.._

_Pikirkan pilihanmu dengan baik sebelum kau tidak diizinkan untuk memilih kembali.._

**.**

**.**

**The Seven Light –The End–**

Yai, akhirnya selesai juga *buang-buang bunga di jalanan*

Pertama, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membawa fanfic ini dari chapter satu sampai tamat baik pembaca aktif maupun pasif..

Terimakasih bagi para readers, reviewers dan silent readers..

Sekarang, saya mau bales review buat yang gx login..yg login saya bales lewat PM..

**Ind: Ini udah update, makasih udah review.. :)**

Ok. seperti biasa..tinggalkan review yah.. :) oh ya, sekalian promosi nih, gx pa pa kan..baca fanfic ku yang judulnya TRUE LOVE ya,, pairingnya NARUHINA.. :D

The last, review please :)


End file.
